Itachi's New Job
by N-kun
Summary: Itachi has been given the chance to rebuild and create a new life for himself. He's living a nice life until he gets a job at the Hellsing organization. Now his never ending fight escalates to new heights
1. Chapter 1

Itachi woke up in a white room. He looked around and saw no one. However he woke up to see a man floating in the air. Itachi was a person who rarely showed signs of being shocked, and this was one of the few times he was.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked. The man smiled and floated closer.

"Hello Itachi I am Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, otherwise known as the Sage of the Six Paths." Hagoromo explained. Itachi stood in shock as the creator of all ninja stood before him. He believed the man was nothing, but a myth even joining the Akatsuki didn't change that opinion.

"I know you have many questions, but right now I have a deal for you." Hagoromo said. Itachi raised an eyebrow at this. Deals with powerful beings were always dangerous since you never knew the outcome.

"Do not worry. This is for your benefit for your suffering and your guidance to both Indra and Ashura's reincarnation." The sage explained. Itachi still didn't say a word.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha have learned many lessons and teachings from you. This along with how you handled the situation leading to your misery and demise is a great deal even for someone like you. Not only to give up your peaceful life, but also your health and future. I plan to give you a special reward for all that." Hagoromo said.

"But why me? Hundreds if not thousands of ninja deserve this chance. I got my closure with my brother and left him in good hands. My work has been completed the second I brought the 4th Great Ninja War closer to ending." Itachi said.

"Yes I know of your trials. This why I'm sending you into another world. You still have to fight, because I believe you haven't been at peace yet." Hagoromo stated.

Itachi froze and looked down beaten. Even with all he's learned and preached he couldn't face his still inner turmoil. Sometimes he just contemplated suicide with guilt of killing his family and friends. And sometimes he wished he could have a family or even just a time where he doesn't have to worry about being killed. It was only his love and belief in his younger brother that fed his will to live. And Itachi also owes a blonde ninja for watching his brother and encourages his goal to change Sasuke.

"Fine you got me. What exactly will I do in this life?" Itachi asked. Hagoromo smiled and opened a portal.

"You will land in a place called England. I've changed your speech and language to english. Also with the something massive going on there I'm going to restore your sight and keep the Mangekyo from ruining it. This should allow you to use it more effectively like when you were reanimated. You should be able to make allies and find the peace there. Though let's just say things are much darker than they are back here." The Sage explained. Itachi just looked back at the sage and thought of what's going on here.

"I will go." Itachi said. The Sage nodded and touched his eyes. He felt even more stronger than normal, before feeling sucked away. Everything was weird and distorted. Itachi felt like he was going made, before feeling something solid. He opens his eyes to see trees and the sun.

His new life now begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi looked around and went to town. He looked at his clothes and see he was wearing something similar to his anbu clothing minus the armor and weapons.

"Cheddar Town huh. Odd name for a place." He said and walked to town. He saw all kinds of people there and wondered what kind of life he was going to have and what will it affect. Itachi smiled seeing the people and it reminded him of Konoha and its people.

"Well first step is to find work." Itachi said. He ran to a store and saw a help wanted sign. He opened it and saw a nice family running it.

"Ah hello sir. How may I help you today?" The man said. Itachi smiled at his warm tone.

"Yes I would like to apply for a job here. I've been traveling and decided to settle in a nice quiet town." Itachi said. The child went up to him with something in her hand.

"Excuse, but what is your name? I'm Maria nice to meet you." Maria said holding out her hand. Itachi kneeled down and shook her hand.

"Hello Maria I'm Itachi. Itachi Uchiha." he introduced. The mother went up to Itachi and got her daughter.

"Itachi Uchiha. That sounds foreign is it asian." The woman asked. Maria tilted her head at the confusion.

"Um yes ma'am. It's just that I was born in Japan and have been traveling to look for a place to rest and live a life different than back home." Itachi said. It wasn't a complete lie. He was given a chance to live differently.

"Alright Itachi we just moved and started to live here as well. We could use some help around here and it looks like you don't have a place to stay. In fact you can stay with us and pay rent." The owner said. Itachi felt happy and agreed to the deal.

"Excellent. My name is John and my wife here is Lisa. We're glad to meet your acquaintance Itachi." John said.

"Likewise I look forward living and working with you." Itachi said shaking his hand.

Over the next 4 months Itachi lived, worked, and played with his boss's family. But that doesn't stop him from thinking and training. Every night he would go to a small clearing near the town and train. It was difficult to build his chakra levels higher since he recovered from his illness. But over time he managed to keep his skills at its pinnacle. Then something dark and evil was bothering Itachi. Itachi was in the field gathering vegetables and fruit from his garden when a hooded figure was behind him.

"Beautiful day is it not?" The figure said. Itachi felt a chill in his spine and had kunai in his sleeve incase something happened.

"Yes it is. Excuse, but who are you?" Itachi asked.

The figure reached his palm out and grabbed Itachi's shoulder. Itachi twisted his body and grabbed the figure back and cut his arm. This didn't faze the attacker and punched him to the tree. However Itachi did some hand signs as he flew towards the tree.

"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!" He said and the puddles rose and formed small bullet forms and attacked the person. The water hit its target and smashed him or her into the ground. Itachi ran with his sharingan activated. THe figure got up, before Itachi appeared in front of him and kicked him. He grabbed the throat and held him against the wall.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked. The only response was gagging. Itachi grew impatient and tightened his grip.

"Fine be that way. I'll take the information forcefully." Itachi said trying to look at the person in the eyes. He only didn't expect a man to punch him in the gut and throw him on the ground.

"Damn I need to recover. Next time boy you will be my ghoul.'' The guy said. That was last thing the guy said before melting into the shadows. Itachi got up and breathed slowly.

'Who was that man? His abilities and moves were far faster and stronger than I expected. If I wasn't prepared I would've died. He didn't leave any clues to find out who he was and somehow I have a feeling of something big going on. If I wasn't busy with work I could scale a full investigation on this. That's it tonight after delivering a package I'll go hunting. Maria, Lisa, and John I promise to protect you all.' He said. And if that wasn't enough he heard a little girl's voice calling his name.

"Itachi, Dad wanted me to give you the package tonight." Maria said passing a small box.

"Thank you Maria. Hey once I get back we can have my tea and you can tell me how your day at school was today." Itachi said. Maria's eyes sparkled at the thought and nodded madly. She and Itachi grown like siblings and loved each other very much.

"Okay Maria I'll be gone for the day so save all your news with me when I get back." Itachi said getting on his bike. Maria just hugged him goodbye and let him leave.

Later that night.

Itachi looked at the night sky. It was chaotic at the delivery point and he now just got his new clothes. It was a custom made Akatsuki cloak. He only got for the nostalgia and he had to go hunting for something. However something wasn't right.

'What a strange feeling. I haven't felt anything like this since the Nine Tails attack.' He thought. Another weird thing is that he saw something on the road. It looked someone was injured. When he went to the person he flipped it over to see a dead corpse.

Itachi recoiled back as he heard something behind him. He saw 10 people who looked like zombies walking towards him. The walked towards him and tried to grab him. Itachi lept back and threw a couple shuriken at them. The shuriken stuck on them like sticky notes and didn't slow down. Itachi panicked and did 5 hand signs.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" He yelled. The fireball came out and burned the corpses to a crisp. Seeing his bike was destroyed in the attack he grabbed his cloak he was holding an put it on and ran through the tree to town.

"Dammit what happened? I hope everyone is fine." Itachi said. Itachi landed and saw police lights, cars, and sirens there. They all blocked the paths to Cheddar Town. Itachi ran to the path fastest there only for several police to stop him.

"Alright stop you there bloke." A female cop said. Itachi stopped and saw the officials there.

"Son, what do you think you are going?" A fat cop said. Itachi looked at the man very irritated.

"I'm heading in that town to get my friends out of there." He said calmly as he can. THe cop looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you stupid? Reports have come in that most of the townspeople was slaughtered and our guys aren't fairing that much." The guy said. Itachi's eyes widened in shock at the thought. John, Lisa, and Maria could be hurt or dead and he's here far away to help them. He didn't think of it very much when a woman and her supposed butler came into the picture.

"Sir Integra are you sure you want to come here? We have many people in our employment to gain control here. You don't need to be here." The butler said. Itachi stepped back from the fat cop and went closer to hear the conversation.

"Walter the recent spike in attacks has gone up much farther than before. This demands my attention as we need more intel on what's going on." Integra said. Itachi listened and decided to get more info.

"Sir Integra that young man has been watching us for awhile." Walter said. Integra turned around looked at Itachi. Itachi had a blank face on as he watched them.

"Leave him Walter he's just a boy." Integra said. Itachi got slightly angry from this and jumped right in front of them.

"No you are going to answer my questions." Itachi said Integra scoffed at his remark and berated him.

"Move along you stupid boy. Even if I contain the answers you have you would only shake them off as disbelief. Now move my attention is needed elsewhere." Integra said. Walter and her just continued walking past him till they were surrounded by crows. They panicked and looked above them to see a floating Itachi above them.

"You are caught within my Genjutsu. Do not worry only a few seconds will pass in the real world." Itachi said. Integra and Walter froze and saw everything weirdly. Integra sighed. Her years of experience as a leader and a cold one at that allows her to show little signs of panic.

"Fine. But after I explain everything you need to release me so I can go back to working." Integra said.

"Deal. Now tell me everything you about what's going on." Itachi said with both of his eyes in their Mangekyo form.


	3. Chapter 3

"If you must know those things you encountered were ghouls. Reanimated corpses of non-virgins or soldiers of a vampire. The only way to stop them is to destroy the head or the heart of them with blessed metals like bullets or swords . But to stop them completely is to take out the head vampire." Integra explained. Itachi just stood and listened. It was obvious that something like this was much different than facing ninjas. And unlike the reanimated he fought, mainly Nagato, they had no control of themselves.

"However if the head vampire bites a virgin of the opposite sex they became a vampire. It is in our best interest to stop that from happening. If that does happen fighting them would be much more difficult. That is all the information I can give you on the enemy that attacks that town." Integra said. Itachi closed his eyes and ended the Tsukuyomi.

"Thank you Integra-sama. I should leave and try to find any survivors." Itachi said leaving Integra and Walter.

"Do you have a death wish? You lack the effective weapons needed to fight such an enemy. And how will you find what you desire?",questioned Integra. Itachi looked back at them with his Sharingan activated.

"Unlike most people I possess incredible visual prowess. I will use my eyes to seek what I need and to save those who are in need." Itachi said. He jumped up to the sky and started to run towards the town.

"Sir Integra I suggest we should meet and confirm our position on this attack with the police force." Walter said. Integra looked at her butler with a stone look.

"Of course. While we do that send Alucard after that boy. I can't have anymore people die under our watch now can we?" Integra said. Walter nodded and left to call Alucard. Integra looked at the sky and then proceeded to find the official leaders there.

In Town

Seras Victoria, a police woman, is with here with her squad. They have been sent in to stop the threat going on over there and rescue any survivors. She reached for a house, while the rest of the squad went to the church.

"Victoria once you're done meet us at the church we'll plan the rest of our movements in there." The captain said. Seras nodded and went inside the house. Inside she was greeted with the smell of rotting flesh and was stepping in pools in fresh blood.

She looked and saw part of the house looked like a bomb went off. She heard crying and saw a little girl in the corner crying. She looked she was holding a strange ninja and had some paper with strange symbols on it.

"Excuse are you okay?" Seras said. The girl looked at her and then moved back. Seras saw this and moved closer to her. The girl just moved back even further.

"Please I'm an officer. I can help you." Seras said running towards the girl and grabbing her. The girl struggled and tried to get away from Seras, but quickly gave up and started crying in her arms. Seras only held her and saw the destruction.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? And why is the house look like it was blown up?" Seras asked. The girl looked up and began to talk in a whisper.

"I'm Maria. I was doing my homework and waiting for my friend to come back from his job and then I heard screaming. I ran downstairs to see my dad getting bitten by a zombie. My mother suffered the same fate. I ran to my friends room and grabbed some things he warned me not to use. But I ran and put one of these slips of paper on one of them and it blew up. Luckily I had some cover. Then I huddled in a corner and did the same to my mom and dad when they started to attack me. I stayed here and used the pieces of paper until they left me alone. I just stayed near the corner and waited until he came back or someone not zombie came by." She explained. Seras looked torn at the girl.

"Okay listen right now I have friends here that can help us get to safety. Here let's go." Seras said picking her up. Maria kept her head buried in her neck and tried not to move much. Seras opened the door and started to head towards the church. Seras stopped when she heard gunshots and seeing ghouls come out. Then she sees a priest licking blood off his fingers and looking at them. Maria cries when she saw this and tried getting Seras to run.

Seras tried running away. She ran and shot any ghouls near them. But in little time she only has one clip left and lots of ghouls before them. As such problems arose, Maria and Seras retreat into a clearing near the outpost.

"Well my dear children do not run it is impossible to resist us." A figure said. Seras turned around and saw the priest in front of them. Seras had her pistol out and filled his head with lead. She smiles until she hears laughing and almost screams as the thing reels its ugly head back. Maria grabs that explosive tag and slapped it on his leg. The explosion pushed them both back and everything was ringing. Maria got up to see the priest in front of her without a scratch. He looked very angry and slapped her.

"Ungrateful brat you're not even worthy eating. However my dear I'm not one giving up fresh blood. I will only bite you and you will face the slow and painful transformation." The priest said nipping her arm. Maria clutched her arm silently screaming for help. Seras crawled to her only to stopped by the priest.

"Well my child you are well developed and what is this? You are a pure virgin. I must say with someone as attractive as you stay pure they're might be hope for this world. However I want to ravage you and take that purity away. And once I have my fun I'll turn you into a ghoul. I am sorry my dear, but I am far above your standards." The priest said. Seras was petrified and struggled to move.

He moved his teeth near her neck and was about to bite before hearing something. He opened his eyes and looked around him to see the ghouls behind him were covered in black flame. The ghouls howled in agony before they were effectively dust. As he stood in shock of this he felt someone grab his shoulder and throw him. He looked up to a see a person with a black cloak and red clouds on it looking at him.

"Its you. The boy who fought me off." The priest said. In the night the Sharingan had a dull glow and was the only color that could be clearly seen.

"Yes it is. And now I get to start my hunt vampire." Itachi said. He was going to charge when he heard a familiar scream and saw Maria along with Seras who was trying helping her. Itachi stopped and ran towards them. He was worried and scared for Maria's sake. Once he got there she saw her skin changing to a pale gray color.

"Maria what happened?" Itachi asked. Maria just continued to struggle and wither. Seras was holding her hand.

"She was bitten after she threw an explosive piece of paper." Seras explained. Itachi looked and saw the pieces of the explosive tag. Before he could say something he heard more laughter.

"How precious. This is why I became a vampire. Human emotion is sad and pathetic. It shows weakness and shows what we really are. Pathetic bags of flesh only meant to exist to feed the more superior. That girl is an example of that. Anyways I guess I won't have my fun ghouls shoot them." The priest said. The ghouls that weren't burned held their guns and opened fire.

A massive dust cloud came over them and the priest laughed maniacally. His laughter ended quickly when something bright orange and red stood before them. It was a shield with skeleton arm holding it. It showed Seras and Itachi still standing over Maria's struggling body. And before the priest could say anything shots were fired and the ghouls started to fall. The priest looked around to see a man with a silver gun and red clothing before him.

"Well, well it appears you're just not a brat after all. Not like this wannabe vampire." The man said.

"Who the hell are you?" The vampire priest asked. The subject smirked and took off his hat and faked the enthusiasm in his intro.

"You may call me Alucard. It's my displeasure to meet your disgustingness." Alucard said. The priest got angry and ran over to Alucard. He lunged through his chest and tore him apart. He kept yelling die and just ripped Alucard too many pieces.

Itachi put down his shield and ran towards the man and Seras tried to comfort priest had ripped and destroyed him only for Itachi to charge at him and had several shuriken be impaled in his arm and eye. Itachi went on the offensive and started to use taijutsu on his opponent. Itachi's sharingan started to work and read all of the priest's moves for counters. However both him and the priest stop when laughter was heard and saw the ripped corpse move. The dust around it swirled and it fell down soon after to reveal a revived Alucard. He took out his gun and pointed it at the priest.

"My turn." Alucard said. The priest panicked and knocked over Itachi to grab Seras and put his throat on Maria.

"Alright stop you two. I have two hostages here. If you want them to stay alive or in this case one of them alive just let me go." The priest said. Itachi started to do a familiar hand sign until Alucard stopped him.

"Don't be a fool boy. You could not save them even if you were as fast as him. Let me handle this.'' Alucard said. Itachi already had a shadow clone out and just looked Alucard.

"Police Girl are you a virgin?" Alucard asked. Both Itachi and the priest were confused about the question. Seras just looked very embarrassed.

"I will repeat my question. Are You A Virgin?" Alucard said. The priest suddenly understood this and tightened his grip on her throat.

"You bastard!" The priest said.

"Answer ME!" Alucard demanded.

"Yes I am!" Seras finally admitted.

Then one gunshot went through Seras and the vampire. Both coughed blood and fell in opposite directions. Itachi ran and caught Seras as she fell. And Alucard did the same except ran his hand right through the chest. The vampire cried out in pain as he died and fell to the ground. Itachi held Seras near Maria.

"Boy let me hold the police girl I need to ask her something. And then we can deal with your friend." Alucard said. Itachi passed Seras to Alucard and picked up Maria.

"Itachi." She whispered.

"Shh. Quiet Maria save your strength. I'm going to save you once we take care of your cop friend." Itachi said. He looked and saw Alucard bite Seras's neck. Since Alucard was his ally he didn't worry. And once Alucard was done he walked over to Itachi.

"So tell me. How do we reverse the process?" Itachi said. However the look in Alucards eyes and the body language he was saying told him the news.

"That maggot of vampire wasn't a true one yet he carried just enough traits to be one. The process from human to ghoul is irreversible. Which is strange since child ghouls should not exist. The only thing you can do for her is to put her out of her misery." Alucard said. Maria felt something wet on her and saw Itachi was crying.

He was doing his best not to, but it was too late. Itachi's thoughts went back to the day he slaughtered his clan and how he killed his parents. Again he has failed and again it will haunt him. However he felt a hand on his cheek to see Maria holding his face.

"Do not cry Itachi. You are a strong man and if you carry me along with the rest of your burdens you will fail. Just do it." Maria said closing her eyes. Itachi stood back as Alucard put his gun to her head.

"No let me do it." Itachi said. Alucard just put his gun back and went to go pick up Seras. Itachi focused chakra into his right eye and said his final words.

"Maria you were my sister. I called you my friend and now you must go. If we meet again." Itachi said before Maria finished his words.

"We can have tea together and talk about our latest adventures. I like your tea so make sure to have some ready when we meet again. Big brother my conscious is slipping. Just finish me off. And Itachi I love you." Maria said. Itachi's right eye started to cry blood.

"I love you too Imōto. Rest in peace." Itachi said. Alucard has Seras wrapped in his cloak and watching with a close eye.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi said and black flames erupted over Maria covering her body. The flames danced around her until she was no more. He turned to leave until he was stopped by Alucard.

"What is it that you want?" Itachi asked.

Alucard gave him his signature smile and said, "Well I'm offering you the chance to work for us. My Master could use someone like you." Itachi looked at him and the ruins of the town.

"I suppose. I escaped my hell and entered a new one." Itachi said.


	4. Chapter 4

Integra was waiting at the mansion for Alucard to come back. Apparently he had something to do. She was currently planning to find out what is keeping her servant. The doors open to show Walter in front of her.

"Sir Integra. Alucard has returned." Walter said. Integra nodded before he continued.

"And he seems to have brought some guest." Integra looked at Walter with a confused look. But then Alucard entered with someone in his arms.

"Mission complete my master. All targets were eliminated and only 1 survivor." Alucard said giving his report.

"One survivor. You mean this girl." Integra said. Alucard nodded no and looked over at the door. Itachi walked in and bowed respectfully at Integra.

"So you did it after all Alucard. A new vampire for yourself. And what's he doing here?" Integra asked.

"Integra-sama Alucard has offered me a place among you. He claims you might have need for my abilities." Itachi said. Integra looked and him before taking out a cigar.

"So you received my message then. Sir you are a remarkable one. The fact is that your abilities make you a significant one. And as head of this organization I would like for you to join our ranks." Integra said.

"I accept. My life and my service is now yours to command." Itachi said.

Integra smirked on how much he sounded like Alucard. She left to hand him a badge with the Hellsing symbol on it.

"Put that on your clothes. From this moment on you are an asset to the Hellsing Organization. And my first order is for you to put the girl into one of the lower chambers. And Alucard you and me have to talk." Integra said.

"Yes my master." Alucard said.

Itachi looked at Seras and picked her up. He went to the lower levels and chose one of the more comfy ones. He also decided to take the one next door. He liked the darkness as it was cool and gave him time to think. Itachi's thoughts went to Maria and how he had to put her down. It was almost exactly like that night except he couldn't save anybody. He didn't recall sleeping, but the next thing he knew Walter was right next to him.

"Did you sleep well Sir Itachi?" Walter said laying down some food for him.

"Yes I have. And Walter you can just call me Itachi." Itachi said. Walter just smiled and went to the door.

"Sir Integra wants you ready in an hour. Eat and suit up. Your first mission is taken somewhere in a small village. Two vampires are known and let's just say they left some very horrendous things for us." Walter said. Itachi nodded and ate. Once he was done he got his Akatsuki cloak on and went out only to hear a scream. He went next door to see Seras standing there panting.

"Hello I'm Itachi." He said. Seras looked around in a frenzy trying to get a sense of things. He sighed and walked towards her.

"I said hello." Itachi said. Seras stopped and looked at him.

"Oh hello. I'm Seras. Can you tell me where we are?" Seras asked. However before Itachi could answer that another one did.

"Police girl you are part of the Hellsing Organization. It is a place where fight the demons of man." Integra said. Seras looked confused until Alucard came into the picture.

"Seras we can explain more later. Right now change we received a report of two vampires attacking a small town. Similar like the last one." Alucard said. Walter and Seras looked at Itachi as he just looked at the ground sulking.

"Yes and Alucard I have also decided to make this a three man squad. Obviously your servant will come, but you will also have Itachi as your human escort. Now my orders are very simple: Search and Destroy." Integra said.

At the attacked town

Inside a house was blood and bodies. And to the utter disgust a couple were having fun while the victims and several others rot. After having their fun they leave.

"Leef baby isn't this great. To remain young and powerful for the rest of our lives. And no one can stop us." shouted the girl.

"Right Jessica! Eternal lovers I like it and those pigs can never get us." However while running a barrage of sharp metal kunais came after them.

"Who the hell would attack us? They must have serious guts to be attacking us." Leef said. However a sharp and commanding voice stopped them.

"You are truly monsters. You kill and slaughter the people, but not because you were hungry or couldn't control it. Is it fun for you? Can you only get a kick killing for no reason?" The voice of Alucard demanded.

"Look mate you must be stupid to challenge us. We are immortal vampires you moron. We could kill you in an instant." Leef said. His threat only greeted laughter.

"That's hilarious. The little punk thinks he's immortal. Only a fool would bother with this nonsense." Alucard said from joking to a threatening manner. The couple cried out in fear.

"Leef let's get out of here!" Jessica said. However she felt something behind her and found arms holding her. It was Itachi holding her down with a force. Before she could break free she felt a sharp pain in her chest to see a bullet went right through the both. Except Itachi just poofed out of existence. Jessica fell and died as Leef reached out to grab her only to feel cool metal on his temple and then a huge bang.

"Mission complete. Police girl you still have a long way to go. Itachi should not hold down your opponent that is how a human shoots.'' Alucard said. Seras looked down and Itachi was doing his meditation.

"Come on you two. Our master is in need of us." Alucard said. Itachi got up and followed as Seras did.

Several Days later at an orphanage

"No stop it you too. There is no fighting amongst friends. No fighting is only for demons and heathens." Said a priest.

"Sorry Father Anderson."

"Yes sorry."

"That's nice now you two get to out of here. Your class is about to start." Anderson said. The children smiled and left. Then another priest came.

"Anderson we have a report on the Hellsing Organization." The man said.

"Ah the famed Protestant vampire hunters. What about them? If it's about the recent vampire attacks I already know. They are getting sloppy." Anderson said.

"Alexander the latest attack is in Ireland very close to Catholic ground. I suppose you get what I am saying." Said the man. Anderson stood there for a moment.

"So the protestant pigs are coming here. This is very displeasing. The Iscariot Organization has been fighting against the undead since the beginning. Hellsing was just a mere child at our peak." Anderson said.

"Of course we also received word of a new warrior in their ranks. Someone with very remarkable powers." Said Father.

"A new warrior in their ranks. Is it another pet vampire?" Anderson asked. The man sighed and showed him a picture of Itachi Uchiha.

"Our intel shows that this was the one survivor in the Cheddar Town Massacre. Tell me Anderson what do you see?" The man asked.

"From the looks of him, he appears to be a young male probably early twenties. Japanese heritage for sure." Anderson answered. The man pulled out another photo showing him in most recent attack.

"Look at his eyes Alexander. See how in the first photo the eyes are onyx. And now his eyes are different. It's red with two commas in them. We have theories, but we need personal evidence." The man said.

"Are you saying you want me to fight him to determine his battle strength and what he is?" Alexander asked. The man nodded.

"I accept. Besides it may allow me to fight the famous Alucard. When do I leave?" Anderson said.

"You leave tonight and while you are there go ahead and purify the area. Remember we are God's divine wrath on Earth. In God We Trust Amen." The man said.

"Amen." Anderson replied.


	5. Chapter 5

In Ireland

Alucard and Itachi were taking out the ghouls in the hospital. Itachi had West Wing and Alucard had East Wing. Seras entered and went to her master's side taking down her share.

"Remember you two the only way for ghouls to die is destroying the head or the heart. But Itachi for you is to burn them." Alucard said. Seras just followed her orders and did exactly what was needed. But soon she would go into a blood rage and effectively destroy every ghoul in her section.

"Well Police girl, no Seras Victoria you are learning what it means to be a vampire. N0ow drink the blood and become a true Nosferatu." Alucard said. Before Seras did a blade went to her throat along with 5 more piercing her body. Alucard looked behind him to see someone with two bayonets covered in blood coming after them.

"Ah beautiful night isn't vampire." Anderson said. Alucard smirked, before looking at Seras. The blades had various symbols on them.

"Blessed blades. Only one organization has these and the bayonets are very familiar. Is it true that I have met Alexander Anderson Section 13's finest agent. I must say this is an honor." Alucard said. Anderson just crossed his blades like a cross.

"We represent God's judge, jury, and executioner. His earthly agents to spread his justice and wrath amongst heretics and heathens. May those who defy God fall by my sword alone. Amen." Anderson praised. Alucard just pulled out the Casul and pointed it at him. They both stood there before charging. Alucard had his neck stabbed, but ignored it and shot Anderson in the face.

"You charged a vampire on a full moon. You didn't even try to catch me by surprise. You are a brave man Father, but also a fool." Alucard stated. Seras struggled to get up.

"Don't move these blades are a blessed silver compound. If we aren't careful this it could hurt us very badly." Alucard said. He reached for Seras until he felt two bayonets enter his shoulders.

"What?!" He asked. Anderson laughed and twisted the moved forward, did a front flip, and while doing that shot Anderson 15 times. Alexander fell and just continued to laugh. Anderson had 4 bayonets in each hand and threw them. Alucard just shot them off and shot Anderson in the head once more. Anderson ignored it and pinned Alucard's hands. Alucard looked at him and saw the bullet he shot be pushed out.

"Regenerator." Alucard cursed.

"Yes true. An experiment to conducted to make people like me to help destroy vile demons like yourself. Now die you demon." Anderson said cutting off his head. Anderson threw back his body in laughter. He looked behind to see Seras gone along with Alucard's head gone. "Well it seems my little Draculina still has some life left. Let's hope she can put up a better fight." Anderson said. Seras was struggling with walking and found charred remains of a ghoul. Seras picked up her pace to find Itachi and found him pulling out a kunai from one. "Seras are you okay?" Itachi asked looking at her. Seras just fell on her knees holding Alucard's head. Itachi saw the blades in her back and started to pull them out.

"Come on let's get out of here. I found the vampire except he was already dead." Itachi said. Seras nodded and started to leave with him. Then a blade flew by them and hit Alucard's head. Both Itachi and Seras looked behind them to see Anderson walking towards them.

"Ah you must be the boy my organization wants to know more about. I must say those eyes are almost hypnotizing." Anderson said. Itachi ran and grabbed one the blades he threw at them and clashed with the Catholic.

"Seras grab your rifle and give some cover fire." Itachi yelled swing his blade at Anderson. Seras grabbed a discarded rifle and started to fire at Anderson. However Itachi jumped back and yelled:"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." Several fireballs make contact with Anderson and burn his coat. He discards it and grabbed two more bayonets. Gripping his own weapon Itachi clashed again except copying Anderson's fighting style.

'Damn how is he doing it? The style of his fighting is just like mine.' Anderson thought. Then Itachi slipped and missed a strike. Anderson took advantage of this and stabbed his sword through Itachi's stomach.

"Ha got you boy." Anderson said. Itachi just lied on the floor and lifted his hand and pointed to the left. Anderson looked left and it showed Itachi standing next to him. He looked down to the Itachi he stabbed explode into crows. Anderson covered his face and heard something from Itachi.

"You might want to take a good look at yourself." Itachi exclaimed. Anderson opened his eyes to see the bayonet was in his stomach and he was about to stab himself.

"What? How did you do that?" Anderson asked angrily. Itachi walked closer to him and extracted the bayonet from his stomach.

"The entire battle you fought was a simple illusion. And you were caught in it the second you looked at my eyes. Alexander Anderson even with someone of your caliber it fail upon my gaze." Itachi said. Anderson got angry at this and looked at Itachi with hatred. Then suddenly a bat swarm came in and Alucard came back into the picture.

"Anderson that really was pathetic and here I thought you wouldn't fall for that." Laughed Alucard. Anderson just smiled and got his bayonet and pointed at them.

"Alright Hellsing I'll leave. I need more preparation to kill Alucard and to combat your abilities boy." Anderson said vanishing in a swirl of pages. Itachi turned back to walk to their vehicle.

"Police girl I want to know why you didn't drink the blood I offered to you earlier." Alucard asked.

"I don't know master. It felt like if I drank some part of me would be lost forever." Seras answered.

"You are an idiot. But perhaps it wouldn't be bad to have a vampire with some humanity." Alucard said. Itachi looked at him confused.

"Why did you turn her into a vampire. You seem like the person who wouldn't give that gift to anyone." Itachi said.

"Who knows. I guess since I've worked with humans for so long I'm regaining something. Whimsy I think. Yes that seems to be right." Alucard said. Itachi nodded and took off his cloak and prepared to go home.


	6. Update

Hey guys just an update on future chapters and projects.

Itachi's New Job has been for the most part a very successful story. It's doing really well and I love the positive reception its receiving. However if you check the reviews one person said I need a Beta reader, someone to help me improve the chapters. And he/she is right. I have been posting each chapter one day and I think that's is where the story is struggling. It feels rushed and not paced. So thank you DeathFrown for pointing that out. So if you want to be my Beta Reader PM and I'll announce the you in the next chapter.

I have other stories that I'm working on like Quest for Bill a great series once owned by a great author Exotos135(check out his stories they are awesome). I would like some people to check it out, but I won't force it on you. Right now I'm going to continue writing for this story since my creative abilities in that story are waning. Reviews are nice to hear from and I won't hold out against you to say I am a terrible writer for that. I am a 14 year old that has started writing during the summer, because I was bored. So I won't hold it against you for harsh criticism.

I will stop writing for a time, by Christmas Break or during the entire month of December. I would like one month of peace and I would like to work on my YouTube Channel for once.

Yeah so that's it. So next chapter probably tomorrow and I hope you enjoy my content. Also would you like pairings in here? I would like to have viewer input like Itachi x Integra or Seras or how I could add more to whatever you guys want you know something like that. So again thank you and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

Itachi looked around feeling tired and dying. He saw Sasuke against the wall out of breath. Taking another look he saw where he was. Itachi was at the old Uchiha hideout where he died. He didn't notice he was walking towards Sasuke reaching out to him.

"Sasuke those are my eyes, my eyes." Itachi said. Then he touched his forehead and saw what he always dreamt about. He saw a happy young Sasuke looking at him with excitement.

"Sorry Sasuke, but this is the last time." Itachi said falling towards the ground. And before he hit the ground he smiled. Once he hit the ground Itachi woke up and looked around. He saw Seras outside his door.

"Oh hello Itachi I just wanted to see how you were doing. Um you were whispering something about the last time." Seras said. Itachi looked at her, before looking at his own hands. He looked up at her with a fake smile.

"I'm fine Seras. I just dreamt of something about my little brother." Itachi answered. Seras just looked at him with concern. This only lasted a second before she smiled and waved him goodbye. He got out of bed and dressed himself up. Itachi found his cloak riddled with rips and tears from all the missions. Itachi sighed and discarded it. Activating his sharingan saw several new chakras near Integra's. He walked out and went for a walk into the halls.

In The Round Table.

"I must say Sir Integra this must be important. You have never been the one to call a Round Table meeting." One of them stated.

"Yes gentlemen it is. As you may know the recent vampire attacks have been rather wild I can say." Integra said.

"Wild is an underestimate it has started to grow more and more difficult to contain. There is so much we can hold back from the public. Her majesty is getting more worried with each passing moment." Another man said.

"Sir Islands and Penwood I know that over this time we are going over a rough period, however we put up a tough investigation for it. And we have acquired lots of new information." Integra said. Everyone looked over at her as she pulled out a chip.

"We found these in several in vampires. This monitors the thoughts, speech, and the rate of each organ in the body. It also has several electrical point at the end. Given the chance these connect to the nerves to the brain it is safe to assume that neuro control plays a part of it. Also from each attack it appears that no new vampire has been born within each attack. Virgins like children or recent adults have been found turned into ghouls. This is odd as well since the ghouls never disappear or revert back even when the head vampire is down." Integra informed. The members looked around trying to contemplate information.

"Believe me we had my field agents Alucard, Seras Victoria, and Itachi Uchiha witness that in Cheddar Town. Alucard witnessed a girl who was transforming into a ghoul even after the vampire priest was slain." Integra said finishing her report. The council started discussion and began to draw conclusions.

Down in the base levels.

"Walter what is that?" Seras asked. Inside her room was just a casket and her bed was gone.

"Miss Victoria I believe that is coffin." Walter answered. Seras just leaned closer more angry.

"What happened to my bed Walter?" Seras said. Walter feeling the anger moved farther away.

"I got rid of it of course. Sir Integra ordered it. We can't have a vampire sleep without a coffin." Walter informed. The base levels were now filled with the scream of Walter.

"Miss Victoria if it makes you feel any better it was approved by Sir Integra and Alucard." Walter said. Seras heard it and calmed down.

"Hey Walter Seras how are you today?" Itachi said entering the room. He was wearing an anbu version of his clothing.

"Ah hello Itachi I was just informing Seras on her new accommodations and waiting for Alucard to come by." Walter said.

"But I don't understand why I have to sleep in a coffin." Seras said. Itachi looked at the coffin and found it filled with soil.

"I'm guessing sleeping in dirt counts for something Walter." Itachi said. Seras had a deadpan look. "You are quite right. Seras your refusal to drink blood is bad. To keep up your strength you must be able rest in the soil of your birth place is needed." Walter said. Seras looked down in shame.

"Yes this is true you idiot." Alucard said phasing in.

"Master." Seras almost yelled.

"You chose the night. The sunlight should be nothing, but a slow and painful death." Alucard said. Itachi patted Seras's head as she look down.

"Don't worry Seras it'll be alright." Itachi said. Walter coughed and Itachi looked around only to catch a small sword in his hand. It had a sheath and strap along with it came a pack.

"Inside Itachi are several hundred silver kunai and shuriken. Since you don't use guns and have a fondness for Japanese weapons we provided it. However we expect you to take responsibility with it since you require so Itachi you may leave Sir Integra put you in charge of patrol tonight." Walter said. Itachi strapped on the sword and put the pack on his hip and left.

"Yes sir. Seras you and me can hang out later." Itachi said. Seras blushed looking away from him.

"Well the police girl has taken an interest in Itachi how cute." Walter teased. Seras looked even more embarrassed. Alucard sighed and walked up to Walter.

"Enough about that Walter you said it's ready." Alucard said. Walter walked over to a case and handed it to Alucard. Alucard opened it to find an iron gun in a similar shape to his Casul Gun. "Now what is this beauty." Alucard said. He grabbed a clip and loaded it. Seras looked at it with fascination and tried to get a better look. "This is the Jackal a 13 millimeter Anti-Freak combat pistol. 32 cm long and 16 kilos for weight the Jackal is one of a kind. The rounds are pure Macedonian silver, mercury tipped, and they have been blessed." Walter said. Alucard's grin widened to a point to a wicked smile.

"This weapon feels like one of a kind. I bet this beauty can put someone like Father Anderson in his place." Alucard exclaimed. Seras looked very jealous at the weapon. "Do not worry Miss Victoria I would never forget about you. Here." Walter said pulling out a massive cannon. Seras look of happiness was squandered by shock looking at the thing. Her master laughed at her expression. "The Harkonnen a anti-freak combat cannon. 130 lb, 30 mm, and uses depleted uranium shells and even incendiary napalm rounds. This will take out all those, but the most armored targets." Walter said.

Seras's screams could be heard throughout the halls. Itachi looked around alarmed by the scream. One of the guards saluted at him and gave a report.

"Captain Itachi so far nothing really just a daily routine." The guard said. However before either of them left they heard multiple gunshots. Itachi ran towards the shots and saw the front door blown off and the floor littered in bodies.

"What the hell? Who did this?" Itachi asked angrily. Itachi felt a gun at his head. He turned around to see a man in a track suit and a beanie with an eye on it, and another one blonde with a white.

"Hello you Japanese fuck! I'm Jan Valentine and this is my brother Luke Valentine. I'm here to lead the Hellsing Ass Kickers squad and to kill your sorry ass." Jan Declared.


	8. Chapter 7

"So before I blow your ass to help any last words?" Jan asked. Itachi looked behind him and saw the barrel between his eyes.

"Yes my last words are bye." Itachi said. Jan and Luke looked confused before Itachi blew up. It turns out it was an explosive shadow clone. The brothers got a away except a few ghouls who got away.

"Why that squinty eyed bitch! I have to give him credit though for doing something awesome." Jan said.

"Shut up Jan. Never mind him. He may have moves but we are vampires. Now let's carry on with our plan. I'll kill Alucard and you takeover the rest of the mansion." Luke said walking towards a hall.

"Alrighty then let's commence operation Kick Everyone's Fucking Ass! KEFA more simply." Jan said with Ghouls flooding in.

Meanwhile Itachi was running towards the conference hall. He deployed three shadow clones to warn everyone. As he ran he saw the troops running down.

"Captain we need you to help us with the battle front!" One yelled.

"Captain Itachi the enemy has over run the first floor. Our men are struggling with them right now!" Another yelled. Each one was yelling in his ear trying to get an answer from him.

"Everyone be quiet! One must be calm if he hopes to get his enemy." Itachi said looking at the security footage. He saw the ghouls overwhelming the troops on the second floor.

"Sergeant gather all remaining troops and ammunition and head in front of the conference room. We will make our last stand of defenses there. Intel contact either Integra or Walter for further instructions." Itachi commanded. However before they could leave a grenade landed in the middle of everyone and exploded. Itachi was blown into a wall and was knocked out.

"Well, well, well look what we have here. It seems my employers were right you are a tough one." Jan said taking his sweet time walking towards Itachi.

"However before I kill you I'll let your boss hear your pathetic pleas and cries for mercy." Jan said grabbing a telephone and calling the Round Table.

"Hello Hellsing we are tonight's entertainment. However I do want to have one question for the main bitch of the evening Ms. Hellsing. Do you want to see your new guy die?" Jan said laughing and grabbing Itachi's head.

"You know don't have to answer that bitch! I want you to see it personally. It'll be great you get watch me to kill this supposed badass you have and I get to fuck you up once I'm done. Meanwhile while you wait you can piss or shit yourselves, pray to your incompetent God, and if you want to be a man kill yourselves." Jan said dragging the unconscious Itachi with him.

In the meeting hall

Integra just crushed her cigar after hearing his message. Itachi was a fine soldier to her and she had lost so many today.

"Walter I hope you found a strategy for this." Integra said.

"I say we do. Miss Victoria and I will come from the top floor and work our way down. Alucard will start from the bottom and work his way to the top." Walter said.

"Walter I hope this will work we've got a hostage situation right now." Integra said.

"Who's been taken?" Walter said.

"Itachi. He's been rendered unconscious after a grenade blew up." Integra said.

"Oh my. Well they must be intimated by him since they didn't kill him on the spot." Walter pondered.

"None of that now! Right now your orders to get here, search, and destroy. Inform Seras and Alucard now." Integra said pulling out.

"Well Miss Victoria, Alucard we have to save our hostage." Walter said. Seras looked confused, but Alucard understood.

"Walter I have to stay behind. I feel like someone is after me. I'll stay behind and take care of the forces after me. Sending them to you is just a more bloody affair." Alucard said walking towards his room.

"Okay Seras I think this would be a perfect time to try out your new gun and for some training. It's time for Walter C. Donez to become the Angel of Death yet again." Walter proclaimed.

"Well that just proves that no one that works here is bloody normal." Seras mumbled.

"No time for that Miss Victoria. Right now our master needs us." Walter said. The two opened the ventilation and climbed through it. When they left a wall was blown up. Walking in was Luke Valentine. He had his gun ready and walked towards Alucard's cell. He blew that door open to meet applause.

"Well looks like someone here has the taste for the theatrics." Alucard's voice echoed.

"Please. Now stop hiding its useless." Luke Valentine said. Alucard suddenly appeared looking very bored.

"What in the world gave you that idea? Using stealth is either a tactical move or a coward's option. The choice comes to you." Alucard said.

"I didn't come here to discuss such things. I'll make things more clear. I'm here to take your undead life." Luke said pulling out his gun.

"Vampires today. You are so loud and blunt. You stick out like dog whining for attention. However I can look past it if your performance has merit." Alucard said pulling out his Casul.

"Now show me what you got." Alucard said. Luke and Alucard did not move for one moment. Then Luke charged and put his gun against Alucard's head. Alucard put his near Luke's chest. Both pulled the trigger.

With everyone else

"I must say I don't know why my bosses wanted this little shit alive, because damn is he pathetic." Jan said.

"Now let's go find the old farts and the bitch. Now what about it you small eyes how bout it." Jan proclaimed pointing his gun against Itachi's chest. The ninja made no sign of movement and just layed there. Meanwhile the 12 members are arguing what to do.

"Sir Integra I hope you can fix this mess. You so far have appeared weak and unprepared." Sir Islands said.

"Sir Islands if in other scenario I would fight you for that, but as of this moment we must wait for Walter and the police girl to come here." Integra informed angrily. As of on cue the vent opened and out came Seras and Walter.

"Walter, Seras I'm glad you're here." Integra said happily.

"Of course ma'am. It is in fact my job to be with you." Walter said lighting Integra's cigar.

"Well now onto business. The mansion has been overrun, communications are down, and right now Itachi is being held hostage." Integra said going through the events. Seras looked very mad.

"Where is he?" Seras asked angrily.

"Well if I am correct he should be on his way now. Walter I believe my order for you and Seras is to tidy up." Integra said.

"Yes we shall do as you command." Walter said pulling a shiny wire and twisting it around his body. Outside Jan was shooting up anyone still alive. One of the ghouls dragged the still unconscious Itachi.

"I dont give a shit, I don't give a fuck, I don't give a shit, I don't give a fuck. Now if a gave shit I might just give a fuck, but I give a…" Jan sang until some thing cut his cigar. "The hell was that?" The door opened to see Walter walking towards them.

"Hello I'm Walter Donez the Butler to the Hellsing Family organization. I take care of the estate and the people inside, however if anyone does become an annoyance to my superiors or me let's just say I consider them trash." Walter said. Jan laughed and put up Itachi to his gun.

"Well Alfred thanks for the lame ass intro. But with me I've got leverage now if you would kindly let me shoot your old brains out that would be great!" Jan shouted. However Walter just smiled and jumped out of the way.

"Miss Victoria I believe we need to set an example in front of this troubled youth." Walter smirked.

Before Jan found out what he meant a large boom rang and then most of the ghouls were blood splatters. Another came out and destroyed the rest. Seras ditched her weapon and charged at Jan. However Jan pulled up Itachi and put his rifle against his head.

"Stay right there you vampiric whore. Now you get out of my way and I won't shoot your boyfriend's head." Jan said with a vicious smile. Seras huffed in frustration and Walter looked just as frustrated.

"Please you think someone like this. My 12 year old brother was much stronger." A voice called out. Seras, Jan, and Walter looked behind and saw a shadow jump up.

It was Itachi with three kunai in his hand and he threw them with precise timing. One kunai landed in the eye and the other two hit the shoulders. Jan cried out in pain and dropped the his rifle. With his one eye he saw Itachi lift up two fingers and looked intensely at the other Itachi. He heard hissing and then he felt an explosion of pain. When Jan opened his eyes he saw his one of his arms blown off and most of his body burned. Itachi grabbed Jan and lifted him by the throat.

"How the fuck did you that?" Jan coughed out. Itachi threw him against the wall and kicked him down.

"My shadow clones roam these halls. Those men you blew up took down my shadow clone, but not enough to destroy it. And I was burning what's left of the men you slaughtered. I should cut off your head, however we need information. Walter I'll let you take it from here." Itachi said throwing the guy at Walter and using a metal string to bind him. He walked over to Seras and was surprised him with a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay." Seras said. Itachi was still shocked by this and slowly returned the hug.

"Yeah don't worry I'm alright." Itachi said quickly with a blush creeping up. Both looked at each other until they heard a crack. Walter just stomped on Jan's hand and Walter was mad.

"Young man I am not asking." He said. Itachi pulled the strings harder and it started to choke Jan.

"Fine I'll tell you. We were sent to attack you and so far it's fucking working. Most of you are dead and as of right now big brother is destroying that so called vampire Alucard." Jan said. Walter and Seras looked worried, but Itachi just punched Jan and knocked him out.

"Nevermind him. I sent one of my clones to Alucard earlier since I thought it was weird that he hasn't appeared yet. So now let's wait and Walter when he wakes up we'll push him to reveal more." Itachi said. Both Seras and Walter relaxed and tied Jan to the wall.

In The Cellar

Gunshots were heard and small craters were seen. Alucard was taking a lot of hits from Luke's attacks and Luke just dodged. Suddenly the next bullet Luke dodged blew up the wall behind. Looking surprised he just turned towards and opened a barrage more. However an orange skeleton hand stopped the bullets. Alucard and Luke looked to the side and saw half a skeleton forming around Itachi.

"Itachi what an unexpected surprise. I thought you were a hostage." Alucard stated. Before Itachi answered Luke start laughing.

"The Great Alucard, Nightwalker, the shadow that cast the shadows of darkness itself needs to be saved by a stupid brat." Luke laughed. Alucard just pointed at his Jackal at Luke before yelling at Itachi.

"Don't interfere I want to have fun with this one." Alucard shouted.

"Fine. I won't interfere I'll just watch then, Maybe I'll see why Zetsu likes to do this." The shadow clone said and walked on the wall.

"Now then let's get back to where we were." Alucard said with both guns pointed at Luke.

With the Butler, Police Woman, and the Captain

The trio heard something and realized Jan was awake and laughing.

"Oh my god you dumb shits are so dead." Jan laughed.

"What do you mean, what is the meaning of this attack?" Walter asked angrily.

"If it will make you dumbasses more scared then fine. Me and my brother received orders to destroy the Round Table and Big Red. And now you guys as smart as you try to prove don't know how far in the ground you are!" Jan loudly shouted. Sounds of monsters echoed through the halls and our trio looked at the doorway filled with reanimated corpses of the Hellsing soldiers.

"And now with restored power let's continue the show!" Jan shouted jumping in front of his new forces. Itachi and Seras moved back and Walter had his wires ready.

"Now if you don't mind I have a job to do!" Jan says while running towards the conference room. Walter grabbed his leg and tried to stop him. Jan ignored it and had his leg ripped off. He hobbled to the door and punched open the door. However the amount of guns clicking and aimed at him told him he wasn't going to get his chance.

"Welcome to Hellsing bitch." Integra said to mock Jan.

"Oh fuck." Jan says. Over 30 seconds over 59 bullets hit Jan and they were silver so yeah pretty painful for our friend. Jan just fell on the floor after that and passed out.

With Alucard

Alucard just fell back after being pumped with more bullets in his system. Even with all the damage he was thrilled to finally have great challenge.

"Excellent, perfect this is what I call a good time. What was your name again?" Alucard asked.

"Um Luke Valentine." Luke said nervously.

"Well Valentine your skills go even higher than what even I expected. Show me more!" Alucard said shaping his body. Itachi clone and Luke saw this and Itachi decided he seen enough and poofed out of existence. Luke wasn't so lucky and tried running. Alucard saw this and shot off both of his legs and slowly advanced on him.

"Oh stop whimpering. I only shot off your legs. Just regenerate them and stand up and fight me. Come on hurry, hurry, HURRY! The night is young and there is so much more to do." Alucard said with joy.

"MONSTER!" Alucard's joy plummeted once he heard that word.

"You...you are just like everybody else. You have shown your true colors. You pathetic piece of meat!" Alucard angrily said with each word growing more and more threatening.

"S-shut up you dog! You are nothing but a slave to a pathetic woman and even more pathetic life!" Luke protested.

"SILENCE!" Alucard demanded. Luke instantly shut up.

"Insulting me is fine I've grown to such insults, however insulting someone like my master is an unforgivable act. And since I'm a dog that makes you dog food." Alucard said eating up Luke.

"I'll go upstairs after I finished licking my wounds. He may have been a piece of shit, but his weaponry is formidable." Alucard said.

Upstairs

Jan was shoved against the walls. Itachi had his sword in Jan's leg and Walter broke his hand.

"Crap where are my ghouls?" Jan said. His answer was seeing Seras kill every ghoul with bloodlust and a dangerous look.

"Well I guess dying with seeing someone that hot take those guys out is not bad." Jan said. Itachi annoyed with him kicked him in the stomach. Jan reeled back to another wall and saw Integra walking towards him.

"What up Bitch?" Jan said. Two bullets enter his chest as he said that.

"We'll have enough of that. Screw it Itachi read his mind find out who sent him and then kill him." Integra said. Itachi grabbed him and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. Jan again started to laugh.

"You think after all this you wouldn't think that my bosses would find a way to get me to stay silent right." Jan said with blue fire covering him. The fire got on Itachi's hand and burned it.

"However since I had such fun here I'll give a clue you guys can fuck up. Beware Millennium." Jan said finally turning into ash. Everyone is confused at the message and tries to contemplate what happened.

"Um Itachi your hand." Seras said. Itachi saw his hand was burned badly. Taking out his medicine he handed out the bandages to her as he put on the medicine.

"Seras can you put on the bandage?" Itachi asked. Seras complied and started to wrap it around. She tightened the knot and finished.

"Thanks. " Itachi said. Seras actually was still holding Itachi's hand and it was getting very weird between the two.

"Okay you two stop it. Now we have to find out who Millennium is and what their plans are. Walter start researching anything with the name, and me I have to find whatever ghouls of my men still live and finish them." Integra said sadly.

"They will pay Sir Integra just not yet." Walter said.

'I wonder who the hell these guys are?' Itachi thought


	9. Chapter 8

"Walter how goes the search for Millenium?" Integra asked. Walter pulled out some files.

"So far it has been one dead end to another. The only thing worth mentioning is that it means over 1000 years." Walter informed. Integra just rubbed her eyes since the lack of sleep was getting to her.

"Okay besides that how are we going to replace all the men lost during the Valentine's brother attack?" Integra said.

"Well for that I've taken the liberty of hiring professional mercenaries." Walter said showing the contract they signed.

"Mercenaries. Men willing to put their lives on the line for mere pennies. Walter can we trust them?" Integra asked.

"As long as they get their pay and action the Wild Geese will never betray us. As of right now they await meeting you in the hall." Walter said. Meanwhile Itachi was walking towards the main halls with Seras. "Itachi how do think these men will do? I mean can they be enough?" Seras questioned.

"People hired to fight for others is an interesting turn. Still I'm sure they will be fine. You might even make some friends." Itachi said with a sly grin.

"Itachi are saying something about my social skills." Seras said with a dangerous tone. Itachi gulped and tried to make an excuse.

"I mean all I'm saying besides Walter you don't have that many friends." Itachi said. Seras pulled him aside.

"Are you saying you're not my friend?" She whispered in his ear with a puppy dog look. Itachi's eye twitched trying not to grab Seras. She looked up to see him very close.

"Of course I am! I'm just your friend in arms." Itachi said trying to look away. Seras just leaned closer and was few inches away from him. Itachi started closed his eyes and started to lean in as well. Before they made contact a crash was heard. Both blushed when they opened their eyes and ran to the room. They entered and saw one vases broken and one of the mercs looking guilty. The one sitting on the chair was talking to the guys. Itachi just walked in and the mercenaries looked at him.

"Hello I am Itachi Uchiha Head of what's left of the Hellsing's guard." Itachi introduced.

"Hello Itachi I am Pip Bernadotte leader of Wild Geese. Our contract said we would be fighting monsters." Pip said.

"That is correct you have given the task of fighting vampires. You must cut of it's head, pierce its head, burn it to a crisp, and scatter the ashes. For further instructions consult Bram Stoker." Integra said entering the room. The place was silent for a second, before erupting in laughter.

"Really Vampires! Everyone knows those don't exist." One said.

"Then you are wrong as everyone else is or in fact we help keep that ignorance. This organization specializes in purging such creatures. In today we a live specimen. Meet Seras Victoria a true vampire." Integra said showing Seras there standing next to Itachi. Pip went forward and went to Seras.

"Are you really a vampire?" Pip asked. Seras just smiled and nodded. The captain laughed very loudly and almost choked.

"Sir Integra I feel like they don't believe me." Seras said.

"Then make them believe you." Integra said.

"Right Sir. Come on Captain Bernadotte." Seras challenged and getting into a fighting position. Pip just kept laughing and got into a position.

"Please if a vampire is this I guess I'm a big bad werewolf." Pip joked before Seras flicked him in the face and sent him launching towards the ground. Itachi went over and picked him up.

"She just flicked me with her fingers and here I am bleeding like I escaped a bloody gun fight." Pip said.

"Well fighting her is easy if you can dodge her. However I'll let you she was just holding back." Itachi said. Pip looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yes she maybe the weak vampire, but a vampire is still a vampire." Alucard said phasing through the wall. The Wild Geese moved back in fear.

"Ah Alucard nice of you to join us. So what brings you here?" Itachi asked.

"I wanted to see the men that would guarding me while I sleep." Alucard chuckled. Itachi just laughed along then started to use medical ninjutsu on Pip.

"Hey Itachi what's with the green palm are you a wizard or something." Pip said as the wounds were leaving.

"No. I've been trained in ninjutsu an art that has my physical and spiritual energy work together and make the impossible." Itachi explained. Pip looked confused as did everyone else.

"Nevermind." Itachi said with a bored face.

"Anyways you have your position Walter will guide you on your duties. Now meeting dismissed." Integra said. Walter walked up behind them.

"Sir Integra it seems we received a message from someone you may not like." Walter said. Integra looked down and saw the seal.

"Enrico Maxwell. The Section XIII's Iscariot organization leader in vampire hunting. He wants to meet us. I wonder why."

At the Meeting Place

At the museum Itachi and Walter were with Integra waiting for Maxwell. Itachi was too busy picking at his collar since the heat was getting to get him. Walter looked at him curiously.

"Walter I never wore these I don't see how you do this. Kami is it bothering." Itachi said. He looked at the artwork and had a few flashbacks when he saw a painting of the Olympian Gods. It reminded him of the Akatsuki. He stopped looking when he saw a nun, a priest, and a man with a purple vest.

"Yumie don't you agree that this art is nice." The man in purple said. Yumie, the nun, agreed. However they looked at Integra and the clock.

"Well it seems that we are late. Hello I am Enrico Maxwell. You must be Integra Hellsing I must say this is an honor." Enrico said with a respectful bow.

"Don't give me that." Integra said.

"I apologize we didn't come here to fight. I have noticed the problems we've recently encountered." Enrico said with anger slowly coming in. Integra just continued her rant.

"Problems are right. The incident with Anderson was close. Your agent almost killed my agents and among other things." Integra ranted.

"Silence!" Maxwell lividly said. The room went silent.

"I wouldn't care 3 million of you protestant cows died! I would've praised the lord for taking such filth away." Maxwell said before something flew past his face. Itachi threw a shuriken and scratched Maxwell's face.

"That's enough Vatican dog. Even with diversity you can't look past your own ignorance. You are an example of why some people just need to be put down." Itachi said. Maxwell looked at Itachi and wiped the blood off with a handkerchief.

"The great Itachi Uchiha. Your name gets thrown around now I must say this is an honor. However you attacked me, so Yumie must give you a send off." Maxwell said. Yumie got out her samurai sword and got into position.

"Fine then if it's a fight you want." Itachi started then suddenly appearing behind Yumie.

"Then go ahead make it happen." Itachi said. Yumie slashed behind her only for Itachi to clash with. He got out his kunai and thrust forward. Yumie blocked it and grabbed his arm. Twisting his body around her arm he got out and kick up. Yumie then jumped back and got into a defensive position. Itachi had several shuriken and threw them. She deflected each them and both charged at each.

"Itachi Stop that's an order!" Integra commanded. Itachi tried to pull out only for Yumie to put her sword through his chest. Yumie looked happy until a puff smoke revealed it was log. Shocked by this she didn't see Itachi uppercut her and kicked her down while in the air. Yumie fell on the ground and was taken back on how he beat her.

"Give up I win this one." Itachi said with a kunai pointed at her face.


	10. Chapter 9

'Amazing he defeated Yumie in such little time. No wonder Anderson looked excited when he described Itachi as well as Alucard. Itachi Uchiha how powerful are you?' Maxwell thought as he saw Itachi pointing his kunai at Yumie. Then he did something surprising and put away his kunai. Itachi held out two fingers and lowered it towards Yumie's level.

"What is this?" Yumie asked confused.

"It's called the seal of reconciliation. It means even if you lose or win you can reconcile with your opponent and have some respect for them." Itachi said. Everyone in the room was startled. No has ever heard of of an agent of Hellsing or Iscariot reconciling with each other. Another shocker was that Yumie smiled and put two fingers up and formed the seal. Itachi pulled her up and handed her sword.

"I must say Itachi you are quite the honorable man. If I wasn't a nun and allowed to marry you would be a good option." Yumie said winking at him. Itachi looked down and smiled, but nodded at the thought.

"Well it's fine to see that even if we are at each other's throat we can still find some peace." Itachi said. Yumie turned around and walked past Maxwell.

"Father Maxwell do you mind if I take a small walk I would like to see more of the museum." Yumie said. Maxwell looked surprised, but complied.

"Maxwell I think we should get to the point of this meeting." Integra said walking towards the cafe.

"Of course. Father why don't you and Anderson go back outside. I believe you may send Anderson back to Rome." Maxwell said.

Outside in the cafe the two faction leaders were continued their meeting.

"Now I the point of this meeting was an order by his holiness to help your investigation. Would you like to know what we know?" Maxwell said taking out a case.

"Yes please." Integra said. Maxwell dropped a file with everything it promised.

"Millennium was a Nazi operation that would create the last battalion. When Germany was about to be overrun the Vatican at the time provided transportation to Brazil. That's right we are responsible for this! However since times have changed we will try to help clean up this 50 year old mess." Maxwell said with a frustrated sigh. Working with Protestants was going to be painful. Integra looked at the file and left with it having a mission ready.

Later at night

Walter and Alucard was looking outside trying to contemplate he information they received.

"Nazis. Of all the things to return it's the Nazis." Walter said.

"Walter don't you remember. You and me destroyed every last one of them during the war. It was a slaughterhouse. The only thing we left was blood, corpses, and fire." Alucard said. Walter was trying to think.

"Oh yes it has been some time." Walter said. Itachi enters through the shadows and looks at Walter and Alucard.

"Growing old must be a drag." Itachi said. Walter chuckled at the statement and put out several tickets.

"Alucard you can take 3 people with you to Brazil. I believe Sir Integra has your orders." Walter said.

"In fact I do." Integra said. Alucard and the others looked at her.

"Servant my orders are simple. Search and Destroy." Integra said. Alucard bowed respectfully and left. In little time the captain, mercenary, and two vampires were on their way to Brazil. On the plane Itachi and Pip were talking.

"So Itachi I zee you have been working here for awhile. So you've had much of a social life yes?" Pip asked. Itachi just chuckled and looked out.

"Nope. Other than be friends with two nigh immortal creatures, a butler, and a powerful leader I haven't had much to live on the outside." Itachi said passing the wine to Pip.

"I'm very surprised a man of your looks can make the girls swoon." Pip said drinking out of the bottle.

"My life has never allowed me to enjoy such things. Hell even now I never got close to any to a romantic standpoint." Itachi explained.

"I don't know the Police Girl is close to you I'm surprised you haven't claimed her." Pip said. Itachi spit out his water when he heard it. He tried covered his blush by putting knocking out Pip with his Sharingan. Alucard chuckled at this.

"Itachi I must say you are quite amusing." Alucard said and went down to the cargo hold to sleep.

Once they landed they headed to the hotel. Alucard and Seras was getting the Penthouse and Itachi and Pip were getting a motel at the edge of town.

"This is despicable! You and Seras get a beautiful hotel room and me and Itachi get a shitty motel!" Pip complained.

"But Pip we get a nice view of city. It won't be so bad." Itachi said trying to comfort his friend.

"Whatever." Pip said going out to the motel. Itachi sighed and went up to wish Seras goodbye.

'Those two. Normally a vampire and a human interaction is very harsh, however maybe their's is like Master's and mine.' Alucard said thinking of his relationship with Integra.

"Okay Seras we'll start looking for them tomorrow night. I hope you'll be okay till then." Itachi said. Seras winked at him, before kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't worry Itachi we'll be fine. Besides you'll know if something were wrong you've got a talent for that." Seras said. Itachi's face felt hot, but smiled.

"Of course I'll see then. Till next time." Itachi said poking Seras in the forehead. Itachi then left the hotel wit Pip and was getting ready for tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 10

Itachi woke up to hearing spitting. He looked up and heard the tv. Itachi got out of bed to see Pip cleaning up some beer off the tv.

"Pip why are you up? It's very late." Itachi said wiping the sleep off.

"Seras and Alucard are on TV!" Pip said. Itachi didn't react until a second later.

"What? How did that happen?" Itachi questioned. Pip got some clothes and tossed Itachi his uniform.

"Right now they have been accused of terrorism. We have to get there now!" Pip said grabbing his gun. Itachi already had his equipment with him.

"Call Integra and let her know of the situation." Itachi said, before warping himself to a building outside.

"Hey what about me?" Pip said reaching out for Itachi. When he didn't return Pip cursed and ran out to get a car.

Itachi was running on the roofs and finally got on one next to the building. He saw the SWAT teams and the media surrounding the building. He jumped down and found a squad about to go up. Using a transformation jutsu he took down one and went to his spot.

"Okay squad we have our orders. Shoot to kill, use extreme prejudice. The first squad is already in! Let's follow!" The leader said. Itachi kept quiet and followed them in. Before he entered he heard screams inside the room and saw red seeping out of the room. This shocked Itachi and saddened him majorly. Before the team entered Itachi ditched his disguise and knocked out the team. He opened the door to see Alucard over a pile of bodies.

"Itachi thanks for joining us. Ready your weapons and prepare for battle." Alucard said. Itachi grew irrated by his lack of care for the dead.

"Alucard these are human beings." Itachi said. Alucard didn't turn.

"So?" He asked like it was a obvious.

"These people are human beings! I thought you're job was to protect them." Itachi angrily replied. Alucard looked at him angry and grabbed the scruff of his neck.

"I don't give a damn about that! Like I told Seras it comes to us or them. They attacked us and came with the intent to kill! No matter what you think or do this can never do anything! You don't have the power, neither does God nor the Devil. This is how it will always be!" Alucard argued. Itachi just looked down and saw the people.

"I'm sorry Alucard, but I sometimes forget you're a monster. I see as my friend and I care greatly on what my friends do and say." Itachi said with a sad look. Alucard's look softened at his word and he dropped Itachi. Seras came out with her weapons ready and saw Itachi on the floor closing the eyes of a soldier.

"Itachi." Seras said. Itachi turned around and showed her the sadness in his face.

"Alucard is right about them, however I wish there was another answer to this." Itachi said getting his sword out. He walked next to Alucard and Seras stayed there finding her will to fight humans.

"Itachi you find an alternate way. I must receive my orders." Alucard said before calling Integra. Itachi knew what Integra's orders were and gave Alucard one more piece of advice.

"If it comes to that Alucard shoot to kill. Don't let any of them suffer." Itachi said before turning into a flock of crows and flying downstairs.

He went to the ground floor and went into the crowd. He waited several minutes before seeing a bunch of officers fly out of the lobby and getting impaled on the flagpoles. Then he saw a man walk towards the entrance along with a man with white hair and wearing an overcoat. Activating his Sharingan he was astounded by the chakra levels he was getting from the man and his accomplice. Alucard then walked outside and confronted the two.

"Well, well, well it feels like an old reunion. Captain Hans how long was it since we last clashed." Alucard said. The man in the suit however walked in front of the captain.

"I am sorry Mr. Alucard, but the Captain isn't your opponent. He is for someone else." The man said.

"I am Tublacan Alhambra or the Dandy man. You will be my opponent and the Captain will take your accomplice." Dandy man said. Alucard and Itachi looked confused until the Captain appeared behind Itachi and kick him out of the crowd.

"I see. So I'm not the only threat Millennium thinks is worthy of their attention." Alucard said. Itachi got up and jumped out of the way of an axe kick the captain did. Jumping out of the way he threw several silver shuriken at the Captain. The Captain dodged and jumped into the air with him. Itachi and him clashed with their fist and began falling. Alucard looked very interested in the fight until a card hit his arm and blew up.

"Mr. Alucard I believe even you must not turn your back on the enemy." The Dandy Man said. Alucard smirked and got out his guns.

The crowd looked in awe as the 4 engaged in a big fight. Only for them to be almost killed with each blow. Itachi and the Captain landed on the roof and continued to clash. Thinking quickly he threw several kunai with strings attached to trap him. However to his surprised the guy caught the wires and was holding them. Not letting this opportunity go he did a few hand signs and fired a massive fireball at him. The flames engulfed the Captain and Itachi smirked at the victory. However a white light came out of it and punched Itachi in the face. Itachi reeled back with blood pouring out. The Captain appeared above him and dropped an axe kick. Itachi's Susanno ribcage appeared and cracked from blocking the kick.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi yelled and the black flames landed on the Captain's arm. Itachi smirked only to see the man rip off his arm and grow a new one. Taking his chance he slashed at him with his sword. The captain caught his swing and disarmed him. The move caught Itachi out of the blue and his face met with the Captain's elbow. Itachi just kept getting pounded and fell on the ground. Getting up Itachi tried to throw an explosive tag, however Hans kicked his arm. Itachi cried out in pain and tried limping away. Itachi didn't get far before he was flipped onto his back and had his stomach stomped. He coughed out blood and looked at Hans. Hans took out a gun and pointed it at Itachi. Before he got the chance several gun shots rang and Itachi looked behind him to see Seras with her rifle. Alucard appeared right after her.

"Well look at you. You haven't aged a day, I would love to fight you again. However you better leave dog or die. The Dandy Man was an easy kill and I don't to think you wanna die yet. You have to meet the Major." Alucard said pointing the Jackal at him. Hans out away his gun and looked at Itachi. He reached in his coat and tossed a first aid kit. Itachi tried to get up while clutching his broken arm to get the first aid pack. Seras pulled him up and they saw Hans leave.

"Itachi are you alright?" Seras asked. Itachi just groaned and leaned on her. Seras opened the med kit and started to fix what she can. Suddenly light bathed them and they turned to see Pip piloting a helicopter. The two jumped on with Itachi suffering bad injuries.

"Jesus Christ what happened to him?" Pip asked. Alucard put away his guns and sat down.

"The Wolf Man got him. I can tell you the details later. Right now Itachi needs care." Alucard said. Hellsing left quickly to a small town to rest and recover.

Unknown Hideout

"Major I think I was right about the boy being a pathetic threat." One man said.

"Neigh! This boy is an incredible threat to us. His fighting style and abilities make him a very dangerous character to us. He may have lost, however I do not bet on maybes. Itachi Uchiha must be approached as Alucard. As an enemy needed to be destroyed at all cost Herr Doctor." The Major said.

"I apologize Major for the doubt." The Doctor said.

"Do not bother yourself with that at the moment. Our mission for today has been completed. Test Alucard's strength and to find out more about this Itachi. He maybe broken physically, except his fighting spirit is just as high as before. Now Doctor let's carry on our way." The Major said. The two continue to walk down the hall to begin their plans.


	12. Chapter 11

Itachi woke up in a motel with bandages around his forehead and arm. He looked around to see Alucard awake and sitting on his coffin.

"Well look who woke up." Alucard said. Itachi tried to get up only to feel pain in his stomach.

"The Captain did a number on you. If he hadn't given us the medical kit you would've been left in worse shape." Alucard said. Itachi got up and looked around him.

"Where are the other two?" Itachi asked.

"Those two are getting food and blood. And as of right now you are in no shape to do anything." Alucard said.

"Do mind telling me who was that? No matter what I did that thing won." Itachi said rubbing his forehead.

"He is the same as me. He is the basic trump card of Millennium. A dog that never needs to speak and only takes action. As such it was expected of him to defeat you." Alucard explained. Itachi clutched his sheets in anger as he couldn't beat the man. Itachi then just used his good hand and used the medical palm on his arm. In several minutes he healed his arm and forehead.

"I'm going out for a walk." Itachi said. Alucard went into his coffin and laughed. Confused, but not letting that get to him he went outside. Light hit his face and it was quite blinding. Continuing he began to think over his time in his world and how his life been so far.

'I spent so much time being here it feels like forever. Still it could be worse.' Itachi thought. Walking into a cafe he found himself enjoying the quiet. However some man walked up to him. It was a man in white tuxedo and with piercing yellow eyes. Itachi had a cold feeling and decided it was time to leave.

"Now where do you think you are going boy?" The man said with a deep German accent. Itachi froze when he felt all the eyes looking at him.

"So are you that insane Major I've heard everyone has told me about." Itachi said controlling his emotions. The Major laughed at the statement.

"Yes that is me. However it is a tad rude to call me insane." The Major said walking in front of Itachi. Itachi's sharingan opened and it stared at the Major.

'No chakra levels! I'm not even getting any energy signature!' Thought Itachi. Seeing the Major smirk he knew he gave something away.

"Such red eyes. A hypotonic color if you ask me. However I have a question for you. Do you want to know what my plans are?" The Major asked. Itachi gave no notion to know, however the Major continued.

"My plan is to bring the beauty of war to this world. And if something were to stop me I will do it again und again till I die." The Major said. Itachi found himself pinning the Major into a wall while making a small crater in it.

"What drives a man like you to do this?!" Itachi demanded. The Major laughed and continued for awhile.

"To destroy my arch nemesis and to see and feel the beauty and musical genius of war." The Major answered. Itachi unknowingly activated his Mangekyo and was building up lots of chakra.

"Bastard." Itachi said tightening his grip. The Major laughed and snapped his fingers. Hearing the clicking of guns he turned around to see several Nazi soldiers behind him. He pulled up the Susanoo and blocked the bullets. Taking out his kunai he charged at them and killed each one. As he dropped the Susanoo laughter could be heard.

"Excellent! Perfect! You exceeded any of my expectations and that makes a vorthy adversary!" The Major said. Itachi growled and started to walk towards the Major.

"Tell me Major. What's stopping me from killing you now?" Itachi asked.

"Considering I can kill two people you care or in fact love at this moment is why. Though I look forward to battle you; you must wait for the climax and you would hinder my plans too early." The Major said. Itachi stood there with his Mangekyo staring into his soul.

"Now I would like for us to conclude this meeting now. As of right now your fräulein, comrade, and Alucard received a Vatican plane. You better leave now." The Major said. Itachi understood and walked past the Major.

"I look forward to our next confrontation Itachi."

"I look forward to killing you Major." Itachi said finally leaving and running towards the only airstrip and found everyone. Looking behind him he saw a boy with pink eyes and German clothing signaling him goodbye.

"Itachi there you are come on!" Seras said waving at him. Pip also waved and Itachi gave subtle nod. Looking behind him again he didn't see the boy.

'Challenge accepted Major.'


	13. Chapter Update

Hey guys just an update.

I've been busy for awhile now and I won't be able to post chapters as often. School is torture and I'm tired to write. However I am glad to see how this story is going. It's wonderful to see the mass following and even been able to get some reviews in there. Anyways I have an idea. I was going to work on the next chapter, however it will be awhile since I plan to make it very long and very good(hopefully) so I was wondering would you like a filler chapter? If so I have another idea. I will write reaction chapters for this story to add humor and to fill in the time when I can't write. So every few chapters it can be any type of story that doesn't contribute to the plot. I'm also doing this cause you guys have plenty of good ideas some of which I wouldn't think of. So I'm not doing this cause I'm lazy, I'm doing because I want to interact with you guys more and have more content for you to read. Again if you want me to make filler chapters with your ideas I will write them. So in 3 to 4 days I'll have a new filler chapter or sneak preview of the next one plot chapter.

Okay Bye Bye!


	14. Chapter 12

Itachi walked along with his friends to the Queen's room. Remembering his meeting with the Major made him feel weird. The man was an enigma and it irritated him. As he walked he saw Seras and Pip talking and laughing. It brought a smile on his face as he walked next to him.

"Itachi I forgot to ask, where you?" Seras asked. Itachi looked down at the ground and saw the Major's smile and heard his laugh. Unconsciously he covered his ear and ignored the question. Pip felt the tension and silently urged Seras to stop.

"You met the Major didn't you." Alucard said walking down the aisle. Itachi looked up surprised.

"Yes I did. I met some pretty sick people before only this one." Itachi started only to silence himself. Alucard turned his head and continued to walk. Seras and Pip did the same as they entered Itachi felt a hand on his head. Looking up he saw the boy earlier in Brazil.

"Guten Tag Itachi." The boy said. Panicking he threw him off and pulled out his sword. When he faced him again he was gone. Confused he turned around only for a kick to meet his face. Throwing a blind punch Itachi only hit air and found himself on the roof. Looking around he saw no one there. Looking down through a window he saw the Queen's hall.

"Vell, Vell, Vell look who we have here. I hoped to see you again since we've got sometime." An evil voice rang out. Itachi turned around and saw the boy holding a small TV with the Major on screen.

"Warrant Officer Schrödinger has another message to deliver for me to Alucard. I hope you won't mind. Schrödinger please head over to the Round Table meeting." The Major said.

"Yes Major. Still I feel like taking a break. Even if I am everywhere and nowhere it still tiring." Before Itachi could do anything he saw the Warrant fade into nothing. A second later he heard guns being pulled down below and saw Schrödinger in front of everyone. Itachi warped down and landed next to Seras.

"Don't bother trying to kill him. It won't work." Itachi said. The Major laughed and Itachi wanted to destroy that TV.

"Vhy do you ruin all the fun my enemy? That's simply boring if you try finding the peaceful route." The Major said.

"Shut up." Itachi angrily replied.

"Oh do I bother boy? Is my existence bothering you? Vhat is it that bothers someone like you?" The Major asked. Itachi calmed himself down and glared at the Major. Alucard just laughed and gained the Major's attention.

"It's nice to see you Major it was getting very boring without you fools! I'm glad you're back so I can destroy you again!" Alucard declared. The Major chuckled at this and walked closer to the screen.

"Ah it is nice to see you my nemesis. Along with your new master and..oh you have a new servant as vell. I must say Alucard things have changed, however my goal hasn't." The Major said. Itachi looked between the two with interest as the two greeted each like old(hostile a bit) friends.

"Now the reason I came here was to give you something. As of right now my forces are on their way to London. And as head commander of the Last Battalion I would like to make it official." The Major said. Everyone moved closer to hear his declaration.

"I hereby declare var on you all! I declare that the 3rd Vorld Var now begins!" The Major shouted with joy. Everyone froze when the news was delivered. Integra leaned forward and put down her cigar.

"We accept." Integra said.

"Integra please you can't…" Itachi started. Integra put up her hand for his silence.

"This man is the very definition of a monster we sworn to destroy. And its just natural for human beings to follow one goal. To purge their enemy out of existence. My father started this and now we finish it." Integra said. Itachi opened his mouth to argue, however he quickly shut it just as quick. The sound of applause could be heard and the Major had a wicked smile on his face.

"You are a Hellsing. This is no surprise from one that commands the respect of beast such as Alucard." The Major said. Itachi was with Seras when Schrödinger came between them.

"So tell me are excited about this as I am?" Schrödinger asked. Itachi annoyed casted a genjutsu on him. The boy fell and Itachi put his body against a pillar. They didn't see his body fade away.

"Vell this concludes our business here. I will see you all on the battlefield. Oh and you might want to clear the room." The Major said before disappearing off screen. Everyone realized what he meant and tried to run out. Itachi went in front of it and put up the Mirror shield to block the explosion.

"The bastard has the nerve to declare war on us and in a cowardly plot tried to kill us." Penwood said.

"No. Even if we were hit by the explosion it would only give minor wounds. He just wanted to have the first shot." Itachi said, while picking up a piece of shrapnel.

AT THE HELLSING MANOR

Walter and Alucard were downstairs with Walter supplying Alucard with ammunition and blood.

"I feel ecstatic Walter. I always felt after Warsaw we missed something." Alucard said. Walter chuckled and pulled out his wire.

"Well maybe we did. Alucard I've been meaning to ask you something." Walter said. Alucard looked up and listened.

"I know you made Seras a vampire and it was Integra's orders to bring Itachi, yet I feel like you would've done those things without orders. So tell me why those two?" Walter asked.

"For Seras that answer is unknown even to myself and besides it was her choice. However think about it Walter. You're in a town overrun with monsters, your coworkers recently joined their ranks, and even dancing with death you know what she does? Alucard rhetorically asked. Walter raised an eyebrow.

"She chooses the night. A person who looked so ready to die chose the path to forever live as a powerful monster. Within that innocent look lies a very significant creature waiting to break free. All we have to do is wait until she drinks." Alucard answered. Walter pondered on it and nodded in agreement.

"And Itachi?" Walter asked.

"As for Itachi..." Alucard started to explain.

AT THE DINING ROOM

Seras was sitting at the table with several plates of food. Lifting a spoon out of some soup she drank it. One second later she was choking on it and spit it out. Itachi entered the room with some blood packs on his hand.

"Hey Seras." Itachi said while laying down the blood packs.

"Hello Itachi." Seras said with a weak voice. Itachi sat next to her and saw her food.

"Why aren't drinking blood? Last time I remember you needed blood. Not steak and potatoes." Itachi said while picking up a fork. Seras looked down at him and breathed out.

"So it has to be that then huh." Itachi said. Seras looked confused until Itachi cut his wrist.

"Itachi what are you doing?" Seras said. Itachi held out his wrist and Seras tried to ignore the smell of blood.

"Seras I need you to clear out the blood. But no biting." Itachi said with a smirk. Seras realized what he meant and silently complied. She stuck out her tongue and licked the blood. Itachi made little noise as she drank, but tried to be silent. When Seras was done Itachi covered it with a bandage. Seras's red eyes looked hazy.

"See Seras a few drops. That's all you needed." Itachi said with a smile and wrapping his wrist. Again an unexpected hug came from Seras and wrapped around Itachi.

"Thank you Itachi." Seras whispered. Pulling her off he found himself staring as Seras did the same. Unknown to each of them both if them were slowly leaning in closer.

'Wait should I really do this?' Both thought only for it to be thrown out the window and both of them made contact. Itachi grabbed the back of Seras's head and pushed it a little more to get a better feeling of her lips. Seras grabbed his shoulders and tried to hold on to the best feeling she felt in a long time. About a minute later they let go for breath.

"Seras." Itachi said until he found Seras on him again. Ignoring his surroundings he just enjoyed being with her again. Both continued to kiss until the door opened. Seras and Itachi looked behind them to see Integra.

"I hate to interrupt this, but we're needed. A ship more specially the Eagle has been taken. We believe Millennium is there. Now both of you ready your weapons and be ready for deployment." She said closing the door. Seras and Itachi saluted and left. As the left Itachi kissed her cheek before running to his room for his equipment.


	15. Chapter 13

"We lost contact with the Eagle 12 hours ago. Satellite pics have shown it with a small damage and a certain insignia on it that we're all familiar with. Our American Allies have also noticed it and offered to take care of it for us. However since we have an idea of what we are facing declined and now employing your help." Penwood reported. Integra sat there looking at the files given to her and confirmed the intel given.

"Sir Penwood have you sent any forces after the ship?" Integra asked. Penwood nodded and took out handkerchief.

"May those men rest in peace. The cause of death is much different though. We assumed it was the ship that opened fire only it was just one musket shot." Penwood informed.

"A musket shot? Muskets are weapons we used back a few centuries. Using one musket shot, two 300 meter far targets, and considering it was one bullet is extraordinary. i'll give them this. Millenium has raised formidable soldiers, but this will not be hard. Thank you Sir Penwood contact us when you have anymore useful information." Integra said leaving the complex.

As they walked down Itachi came out of a corner along with Alucard out of Integra's shadow. Both walked behind her and started discussing their plan.

"Itachi, Walter, Alucard we've reached an impasse. The Eagle is one of highest weaponized battleship Britain can have. Aircrafts won't be able to make it since it's anti aircraft weapons make it nearly impossible to attack." Integra started.

"A speed boat perhaps." Walter suggested.

"No it would be raining bullets before we got into any range of attack." Integra pointed out.

"A submarine they wouldn't suspect an underwater attack." Itachi answered. Integra nodded.

"Yes that could work if they weren't vampires with superhuman hearing. Besides it wouldn't fool the musket shots." Integra said. Alucard chuckled at the idea he had.

"Walter tell me do the have the same idea as me?" Alucard asked.

"But Alucard they discontinued it last year and besides there is only one in existence." Walter said.

"What's this idea Alucard? Tell me." Integra ordered calmly.

"It's the Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird. A strategic reconnaissance jet capable of Mach 3 and the altitude 80,00 feet. That jet can easily gain access to the Eagle." Itachi answered. Everyone looked at him bewildered.

"Itachi how do you know that?" Walter asked.

"Before I worked with you guys I chaperoned a field trip with my host family. Downtown is the British Museum and the Blackbird was on display. I remember everything the said about it." Itachi explained.

"Alucard the Blackbird is yours. And this will be a solo mission for you. Walter and I will prepare it while Itachi and Seras guard the house." Integra said walking out. Itachi saluted before turning into a flock of crows. However one phased into Alucard while he was leaving.

Over the next few days Alucard left for his mission. And during that time the British Ship was on its way to London.

ON THE SHIP

"Now I really love the moonlight outside. Commander I hope you kept a few men alive for the crew. It vould be a vaste to do such a thing to them like turning them into ghouls." The woman said.

"Yes Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle. We have a few scarred survivors." The commander says.

"You know such a beautiful night before ve reach our destination demands to be celebrated. Let all troops leave their post for a minute and we can sing some of the night away. It would be like vhen ve vere humans." Rip said. In 10 minutes nearly all the troops were on board singing the night away. Until Rip fell on her knees with joy.

"Everyone prepare for battle!" She commanded. The troops look confused and some thought it was assumed it was a joke.

"He's here! He whispers my name! Alucard is among us!" She yelled. At the mention of Alucard's name the troops ran to their stations and started to aim their guns. "Impossible the altitude of it is 80,000 ft.!" A soldier said.

"What no aircraft can reach that high!" Another shouted. Up in the air Alucard was flying down and started to open his restricted levels down to 1. Bullets and missiles hit the Blackbird, but fell off in contact. The aircraft carrier then turned into a massive fireball on top as Alucard rammed it. Blood, screams, and cries for death could be heard as fire danced on the battlefield. Alucard opened the hatch and slowly walked down to the ground.

"This moment reminds me of so many fond memories." Alucard said.

"Die you damn monster!" One screamed as a squad opened fire. Alucard barely flinched as the bullets entered and tore him apart.

"You think calling me a monster is making someone like you a man? Don't make me laugh." Alucard laughed as his shadow formed into arms and grabbed each soldier and crushing their skulls. However feeling something in his throat he let them go and started to cough. The men thought of this as a sign of weakness and launched a barrage of grenades at him. With a loud explosion they started to celebrate. However a black crow came out with 5 fireballs around each wing. As soon as it was in front of everyone it launched each one. A soldier aimed a sniper rifle at it only to see a glimpse of the Sharingan. Feeling his arms moving against his will he found the barrel in his mouth and pressed the trigger. The crow closed its beak only for someone far away whisper it's attack.

'Fire Style: Grand Annihilation.' The caster said and the crow opened its beak for it to spew a massive wave of fire. Covering most of the ship in a sea of orange, yellow, and red. Alucard walked out of it finding Rip Van Winkle sitting down casually reloading her gun.

"Hello Rip." Alucard said. Not looking up she took a test aim and continued to load it. Alucard chuckled and sat next to her. Taking out the Jackal and reloading it with a clip he watched the fire.

"Alucard it has been 50 years since our last encounter. You haven't changed at all since Varsaw. You are still the mad No-life King following orders from a human." Rip chuckled and got up. Alucard smiled and got up as well.

"Like you're any different Winkle. The only difference is that you use a musket." Alucard said pointing the Jackal and Casul at her. Taking her aim she suddenly swung her musket at him. Making an X with his guns he caught it and shot a bullet at her head.

Doing a backflip she moved out of the way and fired her bullet. It circled around Alucard before hitting him repeatedly. Putting a silver bayonet she readied herself. Shooting an almost entire clip at it Alucard charged. Rip stabbed him in the neck and ripped it out. Quickly regenerating he grabbed her musket and broke it in half. Feeling a massive kick on his head he found her slamming her heel into him and then started to twirl around his body. Catching it he flipped her. Rip landed on the top and stood above holding something in her hands. Alucard found himself missing his Casul. Rip pointed it at him and Alucard pointed the Jackal at her. Both stood still before opening fire on each other and all bullets collided with each other. Rip then took cover as her clip ran out. Alucard took advantage of this and rammed his hand in her chest. Everything was still for a minute. Rip then coughed blood and rested her head on Alucard's shoulder.

"That vas a beautiful dance to go with this beautiful evening. As always Count with each encounter you performed like an angel yet asserted yourself like a demon. However this seems to be our last dance. The song is over and as the night yields to the light so shall I." Rip said speaking her final words. Alucard extracted his hand and laid her on the ground gently

"Rest my old friend and may I one day follow your path into the next life." Alucard said. The crow landed on his shoulder and looked at her eyes. As it stopped staring into Rip's eyes it removed it's disguise to reveal Itachi.

"Clever having one of your shadow clones be a crow in my body." Alucard said. Itachi just bent down closed Rip's eyes.

"I'm guessing you knew her." Itachi said.

"Rip Van Winkle was just a nickname. Her real name was Agata. Before the war I was traveling with Integra's father to Germany for any signs of vampires. I met her when she was a little girl, a strong teen, a beautiful woman, and now a vampire. She was a former lover if you want to know more. I even offered her the chance to become part of the night." Alucard said remembering the times before this fight. Itachi then walked towards the edge and looked towards London.

"They'll arrive tomorrow. They also planned this to trap you on this boat for most of the attack. Seras, Integra, Walter, and I are the only ones left back at Hellsing to combat them." Itachi said.

"Then you can start without me. However I will find a way to reach my master and my servant." Alucard said. Itachi nodded at him and disappeared all that was left was Alucard, a broken ship, bodies and blood, and a crow circling around the ship.

"Be careful Major I'm coming for you." Alucard said before fading into the shadows.


	16. Chapter 14

The Major was in his commander center with most of his troops in front of them.

"Gentlemen we have arrived." He said. Roars of excitement rolled through the ranks as each one was ready for war.

"Attention everyone. Attention. Here are our orders. We annihilate London!" The Major said. Again the roars of excitement waved through the crowd.

"Now I vant you all to leave London a smear on the vorld. Let every place know on this very Earth that ve can bring Hell. A hell that is exactly described as in the Bible. Now destroy everything!" The Major said as the Zeppelins launched their attack. Everyone and everything was destroyed. Red flows like rivers everywhere. Those who fight are quickly cut down and everyone who's fallen are now ghouls. Itachi looked behind him to see the long faint glow of London burning. Pip saw him and tapped his shoulder.

"We all saw the attack Itachi. I would like to go there ourselves, but the Headquarters are no doubt are their first stop. So let them come to us and we can help ease the anger in some of us." Pip said looking at Seras. Itachi turned to Seras as well and smiled.

"Of course they'll come. Come on Pip load Seras up with equipment I've got to send something to Integra." Itachi said before a flock crows came out of him.

"You know you don't always have to make such a dramatic entrance. Come Seras I'm sure Walter pack something for you." Pip said. Seras nodded and went to the armory with Pip. Itachi stood on top the roof gathering all the chakra he needed and brought out a shadow clone.

"Summoning Jutsu! Shadow Clone Merge!" Itachi said and slammed his palm into the ground. The crow came out, absorbed the clone, and started to fly towards London.

"Now that's taken care of now: Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"

At London Integra was riding in the car with Walter. She said her final goodbyes to Sir Penwood and was on her way to Hellsing Manor. Her thoughts went towards her fellow comrade and towards her soldiers. She then saw a police squad get slaughtered.

"Walter stop." She said. Walter stopped and Integra grabbed a rifle from underneath her seat. Integra took aim and fired multiple times at the attacker.

"Loyal men. Your sacrifice won't be in vain I swear it. Rest in peace." Integra said. Walter continued to drive. A static voice came.

"Hel...lo is an...y….body listen..in..g?" The voice said. Walter tuned the radio and Integra leaned in to hear more.

"This is Sir Penwood of the British security. This facility, its people, and soon to be me have fallen. However to those who fight I have one word for you. Continue. No matter what the odds are we haven't fallen yet. We haven't lost this land to any swine before and I will be damned if it happens tonight." Penwood's voice proclaimed. In the background Integra heard an explosion. Next thing she heard was Penwood's laugh and final words.

"I can never take such an order as to stop you undead dog. Integra Hellsing happy hunting and may we meet each other in the next life." Penwood said before the radio finally going static. Integra looked behind to see a recent explosion. Walter looked at Integra with sadness.

"Ma'am." He started. Integra held her hand up.

"Walter. Go faster!" Integra ordered. Walter complied and floored it. Over the next few moments it was another silent ride. Suddenly Walter stopped.

"Well it seems they sent for you." Walter cursed underneath his breath. He got out of the car and pulled out his wires. Integra got out of the car with him and crow landed on her shoulder. Walter saw the crow and realized what it meant.

"Thank you Itachi. Now Sir Integra I need you to take the car and make your way to the headquarters. I'll stay behind and try to slow down their forces. But with my current state I don't know how long that'll last." Walter said. Integra got to the door and was about to go in.

"Walter you must return to me alive. That's an order." Integra said. Walter smirked and tightened his gloves.

"As you wish." Walter said. Integra got inside the car and drove off with the crow following. Walking towards the fire he saw the Captain. Attacking the man with his wires he wrapped it around his neck only for it to be caught.

"Damn it. I guess nothing's changed." Walter said struggling to control his weapon. The Captain pulled Walter towards him and slammed his fist into the ground. Walter flipped out of the way and started to wrap his wires around the Captain again. The Captain then turned into a white light and escaped the trap. Walter looked behind only for the Captain to put him in a headlock. Struggling he tried to escape except he couldn't break free. Light flooded his sight and after readjusting he saw the red and black zeppelin.

"Vell Butler it seems that even 60 years hasn't taken any bit of your skill. However I believe ve need to talk. Velcome aboard." The Major said. As that happened Integra was driving through the destroyed city of London. Looking towards her sides she saw the Nazi's surround her. Before they could stop her they were burned. Looking up and seeing who was protecting she grinned and continued her way to the mansion. However several rockets caused her to lose control of her car. Integra crashed and rolled out of the car blood covering her face. She slowly got up only to feel a barrel behind her head.

"Integra Hellsing by the order of Millenium..." The soldier started before feeling his neck cut off. Another soldier came to Integra only to be shot down. Integra had her pistol and sword out breathing heavily.

"You don't know when to give up you dog."

"Surrender and give up."

"You can't run away." Integra put away her gun and gripped her sword with both hands. The soldiers were as they saw her point her sword at them.

"Those words. Run away, Surrender, and of course Give Up are the very word cowards like yourselves would tell everyone. Cowards who could not die a human and turned their back on the light. If this makes you feel like a god then you're wrong. Come and get me if you think you take it you damn undead fakes." Integra said. The soldiers laughed until one found himself impaled by Integra. Before the rest could do anything two more fell, but not by Integra's hand.

"Itachi I'm glad you made it." Integra said with Itachi appearing behind her with blood on kunai.

"Of course Integra. It's my job to protect you isn't it." Itachi said with his Sharingan watching the squad. Integra started chuckling when she heard the names they were calling Itachi.

"Death's Messenger." One whispered.

"Kami's Reaper." Another said.

"The All Seeing."

"Hell's Fire Wielder." Itachi smirked hearing those names and looked up.

"Father Anderson are you just going to watch or are going to give these men God's wrath?" Itachi said. Integra looked shocked before pages of the Bible swirled around the two. Laughter could be heard as the pair looked at Father Anderson.

"Hellsing and Uchiha. You...you of all people demonstrate why you are our nemesis, no our Arch-Nemesis. Right Yumie?" Anderson said looking towards the roof. Itachi and Integra looked and saw the rooftops filled with Iscariot soldiers. Yumie was up there with another.

"How bout it Heinkel?" Anderson asked the woman next to Yumie.

"Father Anderson our orders were to watch. You came down once the heathen opened his mouth." Heinkel said.

"But Heinkel he's a nice man." Yumie said. Heinkel looked at her with a glare and Yumie went silent. Itachi watched the two until Anderson coughed.

"Well you two are very powerful. And as much as it is against me I must give respect where it's deserved." Anderson said. However they heard clicking and saw the Nazi's pointing their weapons at them.

"Enough of this. Even if you are Father Anderson of the Iscariots you won't stop us." The commander said. Anderson looked behind him clearly annoyed.

"Hush you demon. Those who are dead never talk." Anderson said pulling out a bayonet.

"Should such creatures be in my presence they only fate that awaits them is the my blade. And to those who abandon God to become such creatures will meet an even worse fate. They shall feel God's wrath, my wrath unleashed upon their entire being." Anderson said before slashing down a vampire trying to attack him.

"Now speak my soldiers of Iscariot." Anderson said.

"We are the Iscariots! God's judge, jury, and executioner on earth. We are a mere blade to the Lord and to the Lord only!" The men and women said jumping down to the Nazi's.

"My soldiers of Iscariot what do we carry in our hands?" Anderson said.

"30 pieces of silver, poison, a dagger and a noose!" They responded. Itachi picked up Integra and moved her out of the way.

"We will use the Lord's power to eradicate all those who oppose him and should we fail may we exist in Hell and fight the millions of demons till we redeem ourselves! AMEN!" Anderson praised as he continued to fight.

THE MAJOR'S ZEPPELIN

"The Paladin Anderson is here. Integra is here. And soon Alucard vill come." The Major said. A figure behind him walked towards him.

"Ah Commander it's nice to see now. I never really got the chance to thank you for teaching the Captain how fight Itachi back in Brazil. I believe we would've lost our Captain if it wasn't for you." The Major said. The figure bowed with it's red eyes glowing.

"Major Itachi is mine. I want to fight him." The figure said. The Major raised an eye at this.

"Of course. Though we had several disagreements I'm glad you become such a loyal soldier. However if you want to fight Itachi he must survive Zorin Blitz. I will give word for her attack all though Itachi may die tonight." The Major said. The figure was in the shadows so no one could see the smile.

"Don't worry. Itachi will make it and I'll be here to greet him when he gets here." The figure stated. The Major laughed as he passed him.

"Very vell Commander. You are death's river and you will face death's messenger. I look forward to vatching your battle from in here. Now how about you prepare for battle and order the troops to prepare for a ground assault." The Major ordered. The shadowed figure bowed down and left.

"Everything is falling down perfectly. This half century plan is going accordingly." The Major said turning on the screens and watching the carnage.


	17. Chapter 15

Father Maxwell woke up in the fields outside of up he removed the newspaper off his face and looked around.

"Father Maxwell." A man said.

"Oh it's you." Maxwell said.

"Would you like to see the view?" The man asked. Maxwell got up and saw the burning London.

"Look at it. God has humbled London. It is no longer a place for sinners to thrive. It is a place of suffering and death. This is purgatory. Tell me what has Anderson been doing since London was attacked?" Maxwell said.

"He has successfully captured Integra Hellsing, while engaging the Last Battalion." One of the assistants said.

"Even with the orders not to. Anderson will only follow the most basic rules when it comes to these monsters. Now the Vatican is very hesitant to attack the Nazis since we were allies in World War 2. However they were never my ally so I look forward to destroying them. That Major, London, Hellsing, and Alucard will fall before our might. It's time the Vatican reclaims this land in the true name of God!" Maxwell said. Behind him he heard thundering footsteps.

"Father Maxwell. The Knights of the Church have sent us to you. To form the 9th crusade. From Knights of Sagely we bring 340 souls." A knight proclaimed.

"The Order of Calatrava La Nueva brings 118 souls." Another offered.

"The Military Order of Santo Stefano di Toscana offers 257 souls." The third said.

"And finally the Order of Malta sends 2457 souls to you Father Maxwell. We are yours to command." The Final Knight said.

"Ah this is a true blessing from God." Maxwell said.

"Also Father Maxwell you have been given the title of Archbishop. Please accept this role as the leader of this crusade." The 4th Knight said. Maxwell took the ribbon and wore it.

"I gracefully accept." Maxwell said. However Father Maxwell started to cough and something came out. Maxwell on his knees saw the crow circling above him.

"What the hell happened?" Maxwell growled. The crow turned into flames and down came a figure that landed in front of Maxwell.

"No it can't be. How are you here?!" Maxwell questioned. Itachi rose up and looked behind him.

"So this is your army? Not bad Father Maxwell." Itachi whistled.

"How the hell are you here?" One of the assistants asked.

"I had to watch over you. I sent a crow inside Maxwell to watch his plans and I believed our houses were supposed to work together Maxwell." Itachi said.

"Face it you damn heathen. You're end is coming along with Hellsing and Alucard. I will bring change among this destroyed city and in the name of God." Maxwell said. Itachi grabbed Maxwell's shirt and pulled him up.

"You do this in the name of God? You are willing to destroy your allies and the people of London for being Protestants! Maxwell you are not doing this for God! You're doing for your own power!" Itachi shouted. Maxwell look shaken, but kept his ground and spit on Itachi's face.

"Do not touch me. You, a poor heathen, has no right to touch someone like an Archbishop. Even if you lecture me on what's right and what's wrong I'll still go with it. I will exterminate this land of protestants and vampires. I will bring Catholic change to this hell!" Maxwell said. Itachi pushed him back on the ground and found himself surrounded by the spears of the Knights.

"Don't even bother with me. When I disappear my memories of this conversation will be reach the original. Your betrayal will be known Maxwell and tonight if you don't stop your obsession I'll come for you. I'm giving you a chance Maxwell take it." Itachi said before poofing out of existence.

"Damn him. I'll make sure he dies first. I won't die tonight. He will die! Now everyone prepare for London!" Maxwell said signalling for the helicopters.

"Bishop Maxwell!" A recent assistant said.

"What?" Maxwell asked annoyed.

"The British Carrier here are the updates." The assistant said. Maxwell took a look at them before looking at it with confusion.

"The coordinates they changed again? It's impossible the damage it took would make it nearly impossible for it to be moving." Maxwell said.

"The speed is only a few knots only it's certain what it's destination is. It's coming to London."

"Alucard is coming?!"

"This is most certainly bad!"

"What do we do?!"

"Enough. So what if Alucard is coming he'll just fall like the rest of them. Now let's continue with the 9TH CRUSADE!" Maxwell proclaimed.

ABOARD THE EAGLE

Alucard was walking towards the edge of the ship with a crow on his shoulder.

"What is this familiar scent I'm smelling?" Alucard wondered. Breathing it in he laughed.

"Men stabbed, Women impaled on stakes, Children burning, and the Elderly bleeding out in the middle of nowhere. This is the scent, no the aroma of war! Once I get there Major you're mine." Alucard said. The crow left his shoulder and started fly around the ship. Alucard just stood out there waiting and watching.

AT LONDON

Anderson was finishing the last vampire and Itachi was almost done healing Integra.

"Thank you Itachi. Now that I'm all fixed up let's go home." Integra said. Itachi followed her before Heinkel jumped in front of them.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Heinkel said.

"To my mansion. Clearly my forces need their leader there. Now move Papist." Integra said. Heinkel pointed her gun at Integra only for Itachi to kick out of her hand.

"Thank you Itachi. Now Heinkel please move." Integra said. Anderson walked up to her and urged Heinkel to go pick up her gun.

"I'm sorry Hellsing, but right now you're under the Vatican's custody." Anderson said. Integra looked annoyed until Anderson replied with a deal.

"We can escort you home however you must stay with us during that time." Anderson said.

"Alright Anderson I'll play along. Let's go." Integra said. The Iscariots looked shocked at this turn of events and slowly they followed. During the walk Yumie was next to Itachi at the end of line.

"So Itachi how are you?" She asked shyly. Itachi looked at her with a confused look.

"I'm doing fine Yumie. Right now the original me is guarding the Hellsing Manor." Itachi said.

"Oh well that's fine." Yumie said moving a bit closer to Itachi.

"Are you ok Yumie? You see very shy next to me." Itachi said. Yumie didn't answer only for her to grab his hand. Itachi looked down with a blush and remembered Seras. He tried to let go only Yumie wouldn't.

"I know you're with someone else Itachi." Yumie said with a sad tone.

"You do?" Itachi asked.

"Yes you refuse to acknowledge my feelings for you. I know we've met once, but you've been giving me something I always wanted." Yumie said. Itachi looked at her with curiosity even though he knew what is was. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to a kiss. Itachi clearly surprised at this felt her press down more. Once Yumie stopped and let go she leaned on his arm.

"A feeling of love. Weird I fell for a man who works with our rivals." Yumie sighed. Itachi felt really uncomfortable about this.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be with you that way." Itachi said. Yumie nuzzled up his arm.

"I know you can't. I just wanted to feel a kiss for once since you're the first man I fell for." Yumie said. Itachi just looked down and wondered how the original was taking care of himself at the Manor.

WITH THE MAJOR

"Oh Zorin you may begin your attack on the Hellsing headquarters. Remember to treat Seras or Itachi the same way we treat Alucard. With Extreme Prejudice!" The Major said.

"Crystal Major. Now pilots begin your course to Hellsing Manor!" Zorin Blitz commanded.

Over the next few minutes the crew waited patiently and got ready to attack the Hellsing Manor. Then their target was seen.

"Put more power in the engines damnit! Open wide Hellsing you're in for a treat!" Zorin said.

HELLSING MANOR

Itachi was on the roof looking towards London. Hearing clanking behind him Itachi turned around to see Seras behind him. Then he saw the massive guns on her back and saw the determined look on her face. Sighing he walked towards her.

"Impressive Seras. I suppose Walter had the thing modified for house protection." Itachi said. Seras took the straps off her back and sat down. Itachi sat down next to her. The night was cold and carried an ominous feeling.

"I can feel them coming Itachi. London is burning, Integra is in the middle, and Master is trapped on a ship far away. It's up to us now and I feel like even with both of us we can't protect everyone." Seras said.

"Seras even someone like you can't do that. We might as well call you God if you could." Itachi laughed. Seras just continued to look down as Itachi tried to get to her. Itachi saw this and lifted her chin.

"You are a strong woman Seras. Dangerous to our enemies and sweet to our allies. Today blood will be shed and sacrifices will be made. It's your choice on what you will do for those sacrifices." Itachi said. Seras took his hand and sighed.

"I wish I were more perfect. Something to be more useful than I am. I don't even drink blood to get stronger." Seras said. Itachi stood up and made Seras stand as well.

"Seras there is no such thing as a perfect being. Even the weakest can make the biggest difference." Itachi said leaning in and kissing her to reassure her spirit. Seras gladly accepted it and continued it. Stopping it Itachi put his forehead on her's and just held her hands. He enjoyed the moment and thought of just Seras and him. Itachi looked behind her and saw the Zeppelin.

"Seras I've got to warn Pip they're here." Itachi said. Seras out her head on his neck and just held him for a moment. Itachi then let go and ran down to Pip. Pip was helping the Geese prepare the guns and turrets. Itachi walked towards him and tapped his shoulder. Pip turned around with several guys looking at Itachi.

"I guess they're here huh." Pip said. Itachi nodded and walked with Pip to the control center.

"Has Seras been positioned on the roof?" Pip said walking in the office and sitting down. Itachi nodded.

"Good. Seras you're armed with the Harkonnen II. Twice the distance one Harkonnen can shoot and twice as powerful. It shoot as far as 10 kilometers and still carry an impact that of 3 tank shells. So this is nothing to scoff at." Pip said. Itachi sat down with him and looked at the screens.

"Do you see London Itachi, Seras?" Pip asked. Itachi nodded and Seras said yes.

"London was always irritating to me. The place was very stuffy and crowded. The boys were the only thing that got me to the city. There was a bar near the entrance of London and it held some very nice people. Beer was cold and tasty along with the food which was always nice to eat, because the Bartenders joke's were not. And we met some girls too. They were ugly and bad to be near. Only they were so nice to us and had the saddest looks. Also a nice doctor and his wife were kind to lower their prices for medicine for us. We shared jokes and talked with them for a long time. London is a place I will never like, if it weren't for the people I have met. Everyone in London the bartender, those girls, that nice doctor and his wife now reduced to zombies. Nightmares that have no conscious, no soul. The three of us will destroy what caused this. Itachi, Seras, and me will avenge those who've died." Pip said.

"Quite a speech Captain." Itachi said while having his Mangekyo activated.

"Well never expect another passionate one you red-eyed bastard." Pip retorted. This caused the men to laugh and enjoy their final moment of peace. Both heard the explosions and saw Seras shooting down drones.

"So they first shot goes to Nazi's huh. Now the fun begins." Pip said.

IN THE ZEPPELIN

Zorin Blitz watched as her missiles were shot down. Zorin growled and began to swing around her scythe.

"Lieutenant all our missiles were shot down! We can't fire anymore or else we'll be wasting ammunition!" One man said.

"Well then use the machine guns we'll tear apart the mansion in a hail of bullets." Zorin said. The man got the message and told the order to the gunners. In a matter of seconds the Hellsing manor began to get holes as bullets riddle it. Zorin's smile widened at the results

"That vampire whore can't shoot one bullet without receiving 100 more! This is perfect." Zorin proclaimed.

MANOR

"Damn! This can't work. Seras has taken cover and we can't stop the bullets." Pip said. Itachi chuckled at this.

"Then I'll be the shield. Tell Seras to prepare for a counterattack once the shield is up." Itachi said jumping up the stairs to the roof. Pip had no choice, but watch Itachi run outside and tell Seras what to do. Seras was behind a chunk of wall as the bullets almost hit her and her regeneration was still working on her wounds. Itachi landed next to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Itachi do you have a death wish? You can't shield the manor!" Seras said. Itachi tapped her forehead and went out in the light. He dodged the bullets until a red glow surrounded him.

"This is my ultimate defense. The Susanoo." Itachi said as solid red plates began to form around the manor. Seras, Pip, and the Wild Geese watched with amazement as the red plates stopped the bullets touching the manor. Itachi sat down into a mediating form as a body was forming. First came the arms, then the torso, and finally the head. After that armor came along with a sword and shield. Everyone looked up and at the outside and saw the manor was now. A gigantic humanoid formed around the manor.

"You can fire at the enemy now Seras." Itachi said with his hand out.

"AHHH!" Seras yelled as she shot at the blimp. Over the next 30 seconds the blimp endured the hail of bullets only to turn straight towards the manor.

"CRASH LAND US! This vessel is no done we can't take it anymore. Target the mansion no target that bitch!" Zorin said while holding on to something. As the Zeppelin crashed everyone from Hellsing Manor watched with awe.

"Yes she did it!"

"Welcome to Hellsing bitch!"

"Oh yeah!" The men cheered.

"Stop it's not over!" Seras ordered. The men stopped cheering and took a closer look at the wreckage. Itachi lowered his Susanoo to see it.

"Damn. Pip disable the traps to form a straight line. I'm heading straight for them." Itachi said.

"Are you insane Uchiha?! Those guys will tear you apart." Pip said.

"Those bastards are coming here Pip! The traps you set up won't contain them and besides I can shorten their ranks by a lot." Itachi argued.

"I agree with Pip Itachi. It's too dangerous. You could die and we need you now more than ever!" Seras argued. Itachi kissed Seras on the lips to silence her.

"Please I can handle this. I promise I won't die." Itachi whispered. Leaping down towards the entrance he stood there and walked towards the lawn.

"Fine Itachi you're path is clear. However if you even show the slightest sign of being overwhelmed run back to the Mansion. You stubborn ass. Seras come over here for reloading!" Pip said. Seras took one last look at Itachi before coming inside. Itachi saw this and then saw his target.

"Zorin our heavy artillery has been taken down, our numbers are low, but that doesn't destroy our spirits." A nazi explained.

"Your orders Lieutenant?" Another asked. Zorin smirked and impaled her scythe into the ground.

"Kill. Kill them all!" Zorin ordered. The soldiers cheered back until something caught their eye. Zorin looked confused only to see something running towards them. Before anyone could say anything the ground rose and dust settled everywhere. Zorin looked around and saw Itachi kill her men. The rest took their chance to run towards the mansion. Itachi jumped above them and tried engulfing them in flames. Pip watched on the screens Itachi's attack.

"My God. He's a beast. Alright Wild Geese now we attack! Itachi maybe handling these bastard well, but we still got a few coming. Light it up." Pip said. Itachi was cutting down every Nazi who opposed him. The bombs and mines went of killing any Nazi who passed Itachi. Itachi finished up the squad opposing him and found a hand on his head.

"Ah the famous weasel! Look's like I caught you." Zorin said. Itachi kicked her face and slashed at her. Blocking it she slammed him onto the ground and threw him across the field. Itachi got up and slapped an explosive tag on her side. It blew up and Itachi flew back doing a few hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!" Itachi yelled and launched several water balls at her. Zorin deflected each one and charged straight at Itachi. Itachi sidestepped and punched her face. Recoiling but not defeated she swung at him and he jumped over the blade. Grabbing her by the arm he stabbed right through her. Chuckling Zorin melted into tattoos.

"What?!" Itachi said surprised. Zorin appeared right behind him and stabbed his arm. Yanking it off he clutched his arm and retreated. He ran for several minutes only to see Zorin ahead of him with her scythe ready. Charging in he did the same moves as he did before. Zorin stabbed him in the arm again. Itachi paused as he saw it was the same arm from earlier. Yanking it off Itachi found himself running towards the manor only to meet Zorin again.

"No this can't be! Did you cast the Izanami?!" He questioned. Looking at his arm he found it healed.

"Never heard of it. Only the Commander told me if I ever faced I would twist my illusions to be an eternal loop. And he was right it worked. I said I caught you Weasel when I touched you. Now those insects and that whore are going to die." Zorin said. Itachi growled at the comment and focused his chakra.

"This isn't the Izanami so I have nothing to fear." Itachi said. Zorin laughed until she saw the illusion cracking down.

"What how? No one's been able to break free from my illusions!" Zorin said. Itachi used Amaterasu when he woken up seeing several Nazi's in front of him. Jumping over the flames and onto the knives the Nazis left behind for the mano he entered and saw a sight that made him angry. Some Wild Geese were dead. Most torn up and shot. Some turning into ghouls. Itachi almost vomited at the brutal scene. Then his earpiece started working again.

"Anyone alive there come on report! We're at the Round Table conference room holding out for any survivors! Seras has gone down to take care of those Nazi bastards. Please someone respond." Pip's voice informed.

"This is Itachi. I'm at the entrance hall." Itachi replied. He could hear a sigh of relief.

"You stupid bastard! I thought you were slaughtered. We were watching kill the Nazis and then when one grabbed your head. We watched you fall and believed you were killed. We were all certain you were dead. Seras took it worse and now she's laying waste to any of them that's not us." Pip said.

"Pip listen I'm going to find more ammunition for you. I'm sending shadow clones to your location and they'll help. Also in the Round Conference room I packed explosive tags with silver kunai. It's hidden underneath a floorboard, use them for a last resort. Please survive until me or Seras get there." Itachi said while killing a ghoul.

"Roger. We've informed Seras of your survival and now we'll just hold out. Good luck my friend. I hope to see you, maybe we can get a drink after this." Pip chuckled. Itachi chuckled until he heard gunshots behind him.

"Over out." Itachi said. Itachi then started to run towards the noise.


	18. Chapter 16

Pip was in the office looking outside and remembering a conversation with his grandfather. Remembering that mercenaries fight for fun and that admitting it would be awful even for someone like him. Then he remembered a conversation with Itachi a few months ago.

"So tell me Itachi. What's your point of view on mercenaries?" Pip asked with curiosity.

"Mercenaries are people who have a knack for fighting. Most people I met said it was for fun. However some mercenaries did fight with a purpose. To get closer with the enemy, to topple a system in a certain area, or to help pay the bills. To me it all depends on what they're fighting for and what's worth it." Itachi said while dangling his feet off the roof.

"Really?" Pip questioned.

"I've worked with them before and it's not bad. I'm friends with you and the Wild Geese. Remember it's the reason that defines the mercs. Like to protect someone or to be closer with your comrades. You can have fun, but it's more meaningful to have a cause." Itachi said while walking towards the ladder.

"Grandpa you were right. Money is an excuse. Its always been about the fun, but it's also meaningful not just fun. Right Itachi?" Pip said while looking outside the broken window. Behind him the Wild Geese were making a barrier and had the shadow clones help those wounded. Down the many halls many Wild geese were getting slaughtered except Itachi was helping them.

"Why can't we hit these guys?!"

"Just keep shooting it holds them back!"

"We're all going to die!" The men cried. When one Nazi vampire got to them Itachi appeared before it and burned it away.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi said. The black flames formed a shield and stopped the enemies advance.

"Retreat! And take these to Captain Bernadotte now!" Itachi ordered as he passed ammo to them. The men nodded and ran to the Round Table. Itachi walked to the next hall exhausted as he used so much chakra and was wrapping a bandage around his arm as it was badly burned from an explosion. Seeing another group Itachi ran to them.

"Look I don't care if you have to crawl! You will retreat to the Round Table. This is the best spot to hold out. Besides the shadow clones can provide medical assistance and refill our ammunition supply." Pip said.

"Sorry Captain, but we can't move out without them shooting us down. Besides this squad is basically dead. It's been one hell of a ride Captain. Goodbye." The soldier said.

"Fine. Die a brave bastard." Pip said. He took of his earpiece and sighed.

"Seal it up. Take this fucking table and seal the hole." Pip ordered.

"Sir what about the others."

"K.I.A." Pip answered.

"I see they'll be missed." His right hand man said. Pip sighed and lowered his head and said a final goodbye in his head.

"It's over! We're dead!" One yelled. Pip turned around to see one of them freaking out.

"Shut up!" (Okay the next few guys will be called Aaron and Charlie. ). Bob said.

"No Integra and Alucard sold us out! This fucking bullshit! Even if we surrender they'll kill us and I'm not dying today. I'm out." Charlie complained.

"Really? You can't leave here, not that I am letting you leave. Face it this place is our grave. The yard our grave, these stones our tombstones, and that hot bitch Integra as our grave keeper. On our graves it will read the mercs that defended England from total annihilation. Only thanks to you it'll be here lies the cowardly pussies who died as they lived. A spinless ass." Pip said.

"You know what Captain I don't care. I'm leaving here and you can't stop me!" Charlie said before being stopped by Pip. Pip punched him in the gut and lifted him and started shaking him.

"Man the fuck up! When you pick up the gun, accept the gold, and sign the contract you'll do it until either it's complete or you die! I'll tie you down and strap a gun to your goddamn hand. You will stand like a merc, fight like a merc, and die like a merc." Pip said pushing Charlie against the wall.

"Y-yes sir!" He whimpered.

"Besides dying isn't a sure thing. This barrier can hold up for a long time and we still have our trump cards." Pip said. Down below Zorin and several Nazis were looking for more guards.

"Lieutenant ve've found out most are holed up in the Round Table Conference Room. Vhat's our plan?" One asked. Zorin chuckled and put her hand on the wall.

"Let's head there right now. Call all remaining forces and tell them to regroup at my position." Zorin said. Itachi was near a corner bandaging his head and tried to stay hidden.

'I'm getting sloppy. These guys are starting to even overwhelm me. I guess I can't hold back anymore. Healing the Wild Geese and the constant use of the shadow clones are wearing me down. But I can't stop here I've got to continue to get to Pip and Seras.' Itachi said running towards the room. Seras was running towards the hall at the same time with her almost out of ammo.

'Wait for me you guys. I'll be there in just a few minutes hold on!' Seras thought.

Back with the Wild Geese a grenade went off and almost broke the barrier. Pip went over to them and picked one of them up.

"Damn it. They got us good. Anyone who's wounded take it towards the shadow clones for healing." Pip said.

"Pip I'm almost out of chakra. I can't do anymore medical ninjutsu." The shadow clone said with a heavy breath. Pip slammed his hand against the barrier in frustration.

"Fine pass over any more ammo to me and we'll ration them out." Pip said. They held out only two clips and a grenade.

"This is all we have left. We're out of silver bullets, almost out regular bullets too. Remember Cuba. We're in the same position. Small amount of men left, holed up in a room, barrier breaking, and with very little ammo. Then the cavalry came in. But right now I have very little hope in that." Aaron said. Pip sighed and crushed his cigarette.

"Don't worry. Seras and Itachi are coming I bet my life on it." Pip said. Then another explosion came by and destroyed the barrier. Pip found himself on the floor with pieces of wood in his stomach.

"Damn it. Those rockets broke through all of it." Pip said. Next to him he heard gurgling and saw Aaron tore into shreds.

"Damn it medic!" Pip yelled at the clones, only to see them disappear in a puff of smoke except for one.

"Sorry sir. I'm so tired I think I'll rest for a little while." Aaron said just before dying. Itachi(shadow clone) arrived next to him.

"Fine rest in peace. I'll join you soon." Pip said.

"Hold still." He said and started to heal him.

"I thought you said you were out of that chakra stuff." Pip coughed.

"I managed to get my second wind." Itachi said. Pip felt relief when he felt the wounds go away. Looking outside he saw them.

"What are they waiting for? Why not finish us off?" Itachi wondered. Pip was reloading his pistol and took cover.

"How many do rockets do they have left?" Pip asked. Itachi watched them as he felt himself about to disappear.

"One more and this time they'll aim it straight at us. Damn it I'm finished. I gotta disappear." Itachi said before becoming a puff of smoke. Pip looked down and got ready to attack.

"We're going to die! It's over!" One said.

'Please get here now!' Pip thought.

"Alright Sergeant fire!" Zorin said. The Nazi opened fire and everything slowed down. As the rocket was about to hit them it was caught, crushed and exploded in a red hand and the Nazi soldiers were shot down. Pip and the others looked outside to see Itachi in a red glow and Seras coming through a wall.

"You two. The pathetic little Weasel and that bitch who shot down my Zeppelin." Zorin said.

Seras was about to shoot her until she realized her guns were out of ammo. She let the straps break off and confused her opponent for a second.

"Tell me is this you taking a different route to kill me or a sign of surrender little girl." Zorin said while smiling sadistically.

"Please I'm going to kill you for what you've down." Seras said.

"Don't worry I'm more than a match for you. I hope you can be a decent challenge." Zorin said.

"Tough talk from the only Nazi left here." Itachi said.

"Don't worry little, weak Weasel I'll take care you after HER!" Zorin said as she slammed her palm into the ground. Pip was next to Itachi and saw it.

"SERAS NO!" They both yelled.

Seras didn't react to it and started walking towards her. That is until she heard something very familiar.

"Is it Seras again?" The headmaster said.

"Yes Sir. She punched a kid in the head with a rock after they took one of her toys. We don't know what to do with her. She's been a loner since the 'Incident'." The teacher said.

"If she does something like this again I'll be more than glad to send her to another one." The headmaster said.

Seras looked at her younger self and saw how cold her eyes were back then.

"Let's go deeper." Zorin said. Seras turned around to see Zorin only for the room to change again and saw herself again.

"Ms. Victoria your father was one of the greatest officers we've had. However I are sure you don't want another look at the other jobs?" The man asked.

"No I want to become a police officer. There is no other job I want." Seras said.

"It's just I don't want you to squander your potential for something so dangerous." The man said.

'No it's no real. This is all in the past.' Seras thought.

"However I know you have a much darker secret. So reveal your secret to me!" Zorin said sadistically.

Seras covered her eyes and opened them to see her mom in front of her.

"Please Seras stay here." Her mum said. Seras looked at her self as an eight year old. Hearing gunshots she panicked and peek outside. She saw her mum on the floor with crimson leaking all around her. Looking to the left Seras saw her father with a hole in his head. Seras stood paralyzed for a second then screaming.

Pip and Itachi saw Seras stand there for a moment then saw her scream.

"What the hell? One moment she was going to destroy her as now she's screaming like she's seen the devil himself." Pip said. Itachi ran to her until Zorin attacked him with her scythe.

"Don't think you can help her. She's my plaything now." Zorin said and grabbed a gun. She shot him in the shoulder and watched his blood fly. Itachi fell down clutching his shoulder.

"Itachi!" Pip said only for him to receive a kick to the gut and sent him flying. The rest of the men were too wounded to help and watched as the two were quickly taken down. Zorin chuckled and went over to Seras.

"Oh did you just wake from a nightmare. Well I know a perfectly good way to make you forget." Zorin whispered in Seras's ear. Placing her scythe underneath Seras's arm she pulled up and cut off the arm. Seras cried out in pain as blood poured out. Clutching her stump she fell forward and saw Itachi and Pip on the floor struggling to get up.

"Are you sad to see that your friends are hurt? Don't worry I can help that too." Zorin said pressing her scythe on Seras's eyes and moving it right. Seras again cried out in unbelievable pain just before getting stabbed through her back. Pip got up and saw what Zorin was doing to her.

"Damn it Itachi I need your help!" Pip said. Itachi struggled to get up as his condition was worse. He fell down slumped on the wall.

"Pip get over here." Itachi said. Pip ran towards him and tried to get him up.

"No Pip she got me good. I'll recover too late. But hold out your hand. I'm going to give you some I learned from a friend." Itachi said. Pip held out his hand. Itachi quickly put his hands over his and started moving them. Pip was confused for a second until he saw a blue sphere appear in his hand. Itachi stopped for a moment only to continue. Once he was done Pip looked at the sphere in his hand amazed at the power in his hands.

"Now ram the Rasengan into that bitch's stomach." Itachi said before dropping his hands. Pip understood and saw Seras squirming underneath Zorin's heel.

"I can't believe I thought you could be a challenge. How bout I cut off that pretty little head of yours. The things in there is bad. Trust me I'm doing you a kindness." Zorin said raising her scythe over her head.

"NOW DIE!" Zorin said. Hearing something whirling she found something blue heading towards her.

"You first!" Pip said and rammed it into her. Pip looked with amazement as the ball started to grind her stomach. Finally Zorin was sent flying back in sphere of blue and white and finally crashing against the wall.

"Mon Dieu is this the power Itachi wields everyday?" Pip said. Hearing a moan he looked behind him and saw Seras in poor condition. Picking her up he was taking her towards the now recovered members of the Wild Geese. Itachi was leaning against them and was healing himself. He saw his eyes widen at Seras's condition and ran towards them.

"Captain, Itachi please just leave me. Save yourselves." Seras said. Itachi grabbed her stump and put it over his neck.

"No. You saved me I won't leave you behind." Pip said.

"If just abandon someone I love I might as well be them." Itachi said. Seras turned her head when she heard this. Pip looked behind and saw something heading towards Itachi.

"Watch out!" Pip said pushing the two of them out of the way Pip felt a scythe enter his back. Itachi froze for a second and looked shocked at Pip's sacrifice. Seras sensed Pip's blood and fell on the floor again. Pip coughed out blood and fell to the floor.

"Not my target, but I'll take it." Zorin said as her stomach began to heal. Itachi took this moment to pick up Pip and Seras and out the two next to each other. Itachi then charged at Zorin and started to fight her fist to fist . Seras sniffled in the corner and huddled up next to Pip who was chuckling.

"Seras why the tears? Please come over here." Pip said.

"Captain?" Seras said as she crawled closer to him only for her to feel him kiss her. She felt guilty yet happy to do this and when they finished she heard a thump on the ground. Crawling towards him she heard his laugh.

"I finally got it. Don't cry, don't waste your tears on a merc. You're a good girl Seras, now drink and let's win this battle together." Pip said before dying. Itachi kicked Zorin away and felt an immense guilt running through him. Seras grabbed onto him and started crying at the loss of Pip. Itachi just dropped onto his knees and started to do the same.

"Heh. Look at you two crying over a gnat. I'll let you know he was nothing, but an insignificant nothing. And besides what will you do now that I've some late arrivals" Zorin said. Itachi felt something whirling around him and saw red chakra wrapping around him. Seras growled angrily and held the captain closer.

"You called him nothing. You'll pay for what you've done. I'LL SEE IT THROUGH TO THE END!" Seras screamed and sank her fangs into Pip's neck. The blood formed around her and mixed in with the red chakra Itachi was leaking out. Both felt their wounds fade away and they stood next to each with Seras's shadow arm surrounding Itachi's form. Seras's appearance changed as her clothes and eyes now were blood red and her arm was a mass of shadows. Itachi also look different as his eyes had a six commas around his Mangekyo Sharingan and six black spheres surrounded him. He had red and black cloak around him with his Sharingan symbol on it.

'This is the power of Six Paths! He knew I would need some new powers!' Itachi thought and saw how Seras has changed.

"Seras I'll leave Zorin to you." Itachi said as one of the balls turned into a staff. Seras nodded and the both charged at the vampire army and torn them to pieces.

'Vhat the hell happened to them? One moment they look like their about to die and now they're tearing through my reinforcements like paper! Oh no they're coming for me!' Zorin thought until Seras tackled her and smashed her against the floor. Seras picked up her head and slammed it against the floor. Zorin tried to grab her head except a black rod went through her hand and started absorbing her tattoos. Before she knew it Seras was grinding her face against the wall. Itachi used Amaterasu to burn away the rest of the Nazis and saw Seras finish her off. The blue flames erupted Zorin died and Seras staring into the fire. Itachi felt the transformation die out and returned to his normal form. Walking over to Pip's body he felt the sadness go away as he looked at Seras's arm. Smiling he walked out with her heading to London.

"We're heading out." Seras said.

"Um Seras, Sir where are you going?" One the Wild Geese asked. Itachi and Seras turned around and looked at them. At that instant Itachi activated his new power and smiled.

"He said we're going to win this. And he gave us something close to us. Me his will." Itachi said.

"And to me his soul." Seras said with a smile. The two looked at them before saluting them and giving them their final respect.

"Good luck!" They said. Itachi and Seras nodded and both flew into the sky. Towards London and towards their final enemy.


	19. Update 3

Hey guys listen I know you want a new chapter, but i'm taking a break from Itachi's New Job to work on a spin-off Itachi and Seras React. You can ask them anything on the reviews and Itachi and Seras will answer. So please check on it and ask them anything.


	20. Chapter 17

Itachi was riding a black platform to London. Seras was with him riding another one. However once they got to London they saw what has happened. The place was almost destroyed with blood and bodies piling into the millions. Itachi clenched his fist angrily as he saw what has happened. However that wasn't what caught his attention. He saw the helicopters from the Vatican open fire on the civilians.

"Itachi what are they doing?" Asked an angry Seras. Itachi calmed down and returned to his normal form. Standing on his platform he took a minute to breathe in.

"Seras, Maxwell has betrayed us. My shadow clone met with him and tried to reason with him. However I guess the Catholic dog refused to listen to my words. He thinks he's doing this for God." Itachi said sadly.

"He's doing this in the name of God?! He's mad!" Seras said. Itachi moved them to one of the still standing building. Retracting the platforms back into spheres he and Seras jumped down.

"No Seras. He believes he's doing this for God. Except he's not and he has turned his back on God. Maxwell I warned you!" Itachi said. Seras stood next to him and sensed something from above.

"Itachi can you feel something?" Seras said. Itachi looked at her confused until he felt it.

"It's not my master. It feels like you except not you." Seras said mystified. Itachi didn't see what she was feeling until something hit him. She was sensing the Six Path's chakra. Looking up he could've sworn something was watching him.

"Seras leave. Find Integra." Itachi ordered. Seras looked at him with a confused look.

"Itachi are you sure? I can easily help you with what you're facing." Seras said. Itachi just pointed towards Integra's direction.

"Go our master is need of you. I believe I see the Iscariots are surrounding her. You should leave protect her." Itachi said while looking in the air. Seras refused to budge as she sensed something wrong with Itachi. Sighing Itachi created a shadow clone to keep watch. Walking towards Seras he tapped her forehead.

"Don't worry about me right now. Go!" Itachi said. Seras looked down before kissing Itachi one last time.

"If you die tonight I'll never forgive you." Seras said before she and the shadow clone left to get Integra. Itachi smiled before turning his expression cold. Creating another platform he headed straight for the Zeppelin. However on his way there several missiles were seen heading straight for him. Taking evasive maneuvers he dodged each one and destroyed them with his Susanoo. However several helicopters appeared before him and had their machine guns ready.

"Freeze! Itachi Uchiha, by the orders of Archbishop Enrico Maxwell you are under our custody!" One of pilots declared. Itachi had a truth seeking ball turn into a small version of the sword of Nunoboko, but before he could retort another helicopter with a truck and a glass cube inside it appeared before them.

"Hello you wretched heathen. Like what we've been doing to this blasphemous land. Speak Weasel." Enrico said with an arrogant smirk. Itachi growled as Maxwell taunted him.

"Maxwell I warned you about betraying us. And as I said before I'm coming for you." Itachi said. Maxwell chuckled as Itachi threatened him.

"Please. Hellsing is suppose to defend your so-called land. The Vatican is doing your job and once we're done we will be hailed as heroes that purified this hell. God has chosen these people to die. And I will repay him with all my soul for letting me do this." Enrico said.

Angry Itachi charged at Enrico on his platform. The helicopters fired upon Itachi only for each of them to explode by several kunai. Itachi and Enrico looked surprised at who done it until something on another black platform floated next to them.

"It's been awhile Itachi. I haven't seen you since I gave you my present. Old friend." the voice said. Itachi looked shaken to the core as knew whose voice it is. The figure had a slight green glow around him and had several Truth Seeking Balls surround him. Of course what Itachi saw was the Sharingan.

The figure's Sharingan glowed in the dark as the light from the fire began to show his features. First his hair was short and some of it poked out of his headband. next was the sword strapped to his back. It was a small blade, but Itachi knew its damage as he fought against it many times before. Finally the light shone on his eyes. It was the Mangekyo Sharingan with a 4 pointed shuriken pattern on it.

"Shisui Uchiha." Itachi said with a voice filled with dread. Shisui smiled upon hearing his name. Looking at Itachi he held up two fingers before a massive wave of fire. Itachi countered it with a huge water wall. Maxwell took this window to fly away. Itachi looked backed and cursed as he saw Maxwell flee.

"Looks like you can do more than just fire jutsu. You've grown." Shisui said. Itachi then just focused on Shisui.

"Shisui how are you here and is that the sage's power? But more importantly who's side are you on?" Itachi asked while activating his Mangekyo Sharingan. Shisui's smiled faded as he looked like he would regret to answer him.

"12 years ago I awoke here after talking to the Rikudou Sennin. Telling me I was needed to guide someone. Hagoromo did give me his power as well something I would awaken over the coming years. Before I knew it I woke up in Brazil." Shisui said with a serious face. Itachi looked shocked since he had an idea what happened.

"Deciding to wait till that person came I lived a normal life. However one day I found out the existence of vampires and found out one was heading for my town. I stopped a vampire's attack on there and I gained some...attention." Shisui continued. Itachi's fist balled as he knew what happened next. Shisui saw this and looked saddened as he saw his friend struggle with the news.

"I was then captured, detained, and was almost brainwashed by our friends. They wanted me to explain how I stopped their vampire. Despite my refusal I began to unravel my secrets as they started to break me down. Overtime I even revealed what our world was. I explained chakra, our village system, philosophies, and even the secrets of the Sharingan. After a few years I activated this state. Then after a couple of years I was surprised to see the files of something that happened in Ireland and the photos of the famed Hellsing Organization. I saw you Itachi." Shisui said. Itachi let relaxed his fist for moment as anymore pressure would have caused his nails to break the skin. Looking at Shisui he saw his headband hold the Nazi symbol on it.

"Now it had to end up like this. Me forced to fight someone I called a brother. But there is something good to come out of this. I'll finally see how much you have changed." Shisui said as he started to glow green.

"Shisui we don't have to fight!" Itachi said before Shisui interrupted him.

"No Itachi! The bastards inserted special chips in me that makes me do things against my will. Even if I didn't want to fight you I have too. Besides they're coming here right now." Shisui said. Suddenly the red and black Zeppelin appeared and shined its lights on them.

"Of course. Isn't it splendid my friend. In war you should expect betrayals and surprises. Now Commander Shisui do what you must." The Major's voice said. Suddenly when his eyes rolled back into position it had black cover the white of his eyes. Shisui now possessed reached inside his bag and pulled something out. Itachi looked at it with confusion until Shisui threw it at him. Itachi caught it and saw it was headband like his old one expect with the Hellsing's family crest on it.

"Ah yes. He made that for you hoping you would like it. Even though he was a part of our organization he was always the man of peace and honor. Now I believe you put it on as a sign of fighting as equals. Then again you could just attack him." The Major said. Itachi took a deep breath before tying the headband around his forehead. Once he tightened it he and Shisui both raised two fingers. Knowing this to be a sign of respect and something he and Shisui did before each fight. Shisui again started to glow green chakra, while Itachi had his red chakra surround him. When their chakra cloaks appeared the two looked at each other before they charged at each other. Both leapt off their platforms and clashed in the air as the two Shinobi countered each other. Itachi and Shisui continued to fall as the two fought. Shisui kicked Itachi away before landing on his platform and flew away. Itachi recovered quickly and followed in pursuit. The two traveled around London clashing and creating small shock waves in the air.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Both yelled as the two fireballs met and struggled in the air. Itachi closed his right eye and gathered chakra in it. However before Itachi could unleash the Amaterasu, Shisui appeared behind him and kicked Itachi off. Itachi quickly spun around and looked straight at Shisui.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi cried out. The black flames sprouted on Shisui only for a green ribcage to block it. Itachi cursed silently before landing the edge of a building. Shisui landed next to him and created a staff out of the truth seeking balls. Itachi turned around and created a small sword out of his. The two looked at each other before charging at each other. The two clashed again and for several moments they fought evenly and with every intention to beat the other. Itachi threw a punch at Shisui and caught him off guard. Shisui quickly recover and kneed Itachi in the gut. Jumping back Itachi created three shadow clones. Itachi went on forward and briefly overwhelmed Shisui. Blocking Itachi's axe kick Shisui threw him off and kicked Itachi away. However this led to the window for the shadow clones with one Rasengan each rammed their attack into Shisui. Itachi grinned only to see a piece of wall. Looking behind him both took out their kunai and swung. Grabbing each other's arm they held on for one moment and stared each down. Inside each head was a genjutsu battle. But then they both felt something dark and ominous approach London. Looking towards London bay they saw a busted up ship enter. Shisui's eyes return to white as soon as the Major released his control. Sensing Alucard's dark spirit the two looked at each other before leaving to their commanders. Knowing now that Alucard's here sent messages to fallback.

"Itachi." Shisui said. Itachi didn't turn around and just put his fingers around the metal part of his new headband and jiggled it a bit. Shisui smiled before turning serious and heading towards the Major.

"Don't worry Shisui. I'll find a way to break their control over you. But right now..." Itachi said as he saw Alucard enter the city. Itachi felt something more dark in Alucard. Ignoring it he looked towards another building as he saw Interga and Seras there. Hopping in front of them Itachi bowed in front of the shocked ladies. Integra quickly regained her composure and smiled at her subordinate.

"Right on time Itachi. And it looks like Seras wasn't the only one that received a new power." Integra said with a smirk. Itachi chuckled and stood next to them. Seras looked at him with relief as he showed no injury.

"Hey Itachi. What's with the new headband?" Seras asked. Itachi didn't answer as he was too busy focused on Alucard since he landed in the center between both of the Vatican and Millenniums forces. Alucard looked up seeing his master, servant, and ally. Taking a deep breath Alucard called out for his orders.

"My lord and Master Integra Hellsing give me your orders!" Alucard yelled. Integra looked down on them as she knew her orders.

"My beloved Servant you're orders are simple. Your silver gun will paint the cross crimson. Your iron gun shall stain the swastika bearers scarlet. Annihilate all those who oppose us! Now Search and Destroy! Make sure none them live to see dawn and make sure they never leave the island alive!" Integra ordered. Itachi and Seras looked at Alicard with interest. However Integra's next order surprised them all.

"Release Control Art Level: 0. Announce the words for your return!" Integra said. Itachi suddenly felt everything grow colder as Alucard started to talk.

"I am the Bird of Hermes. Eating my own wings." Alucard started. Suddenly Anderson, the Captain, and the forces of both the Vatican and Millennium opened fire on the vampire. Itachi looked at the ship sensing something huge coming out of it. Suddenly a massive shake in the earth could be felt as Alucard's form started to change. He became a living mass of shadow. Suddenly a deck of cards and a musket shot were seen. Itachi easily recognized the two former vampire enemies.

'I don't believe it. His power is something that can even rival the tailed beast! What are you Alucard? No DRACULA!' Thought Itachi as he found out Alucard's identity several months before. Itachi, Seras, and Integra watched the army of Alucard flood the streets of London. Above Maxwell was confused and horrified.

"Wh-what's happening?! This cannot be! He's the devil himself!" Maxwell sputtered.

"Maxwell blood is currency of the soul, the vehicle of spirit and life. Taking in one's blood can change so much to one person. Alucard has been simply doing this for 5 centuries. Seras you understand the process of this don't you?" Integra asked.

"Yes Sir." Seras replied. Itachi looked up at Maxwell's copter and knew what had to be done. Doing 6 had signs he prepared his jutsu.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Itachi declared and sent the small fireballs straight to Maxwell's copter. The copter looked wobbly as the fireballs exploded on contact. However it was then finished off by Rip Van Winkle's musket shot.

"Noooo!" Maxwell yelled. He landed on the ground with a massive thud and Maxwell laid on the ground within his glass box. Dazed and obviously shaken Maxwell looked up to see the undead attempt to break through the glass. Knowing he was safe Maxwell started to feel his hubris again.

"Nice try but this is Compounded Reinforced Tektite Glass. You can't even scratch it!" Maxwell laughed. Suddenly two things pierced the glass. A silver bayonet and a black sword. Maxwell looked with absolute fear as the glass broke. As the undead grabbed him he saw two figures: Alexander Anderson looking sad at his deed and Itachi Uchiha obviously showing no emotion on what he's done.

"Maxwell we are the instruments of God, a mere blade to be used to cut away at the unworthy. But tonight you weren't Enrico Maxwell the brave leader that saved this land. No you were Maxwell the fool who abused his power and let it cloud his judgement. Farewell my beloved student." Anderson said. Maxwell looked regretfully as he sensed what Anderson said. Itachi continued to look at Maxwell's state.

"Maxwell we have different beliefs. You believe in God; a divine being that will send down his judgement on the Earth. I, however believe in the Will of Fire; a philosophy to love, cherish, and protect your home as past generations have before. It was normally applied to a village, but here it is to a place called England. And Maxwell in my eyes you claimed power and used it for revenge. You carry something similar to the Curse of Hatred. I cannot allow such an ideal live here and create the newest cycle." Itachi said. Maxwell cried out for someone to save him before being impaled. Anderson and Itachi watched him die and both sighed at Maxwell's death. Itachi looked towards Integra's location and jumped on his platform there.

'Its time to finish this.' Itachi thought while flying off. Anderson walked over to Maxwell's body and sat next to him. Remembering Maxwell's cry for revenge he acknowledged Enrico's foolishness.

"That's it. It's time to finish this. This is Father Anderson it's over. The ninth crusade has failed. It's time to return to the Vatican." Anderson said.

"Anderson you can't be serious." Heinkel said.

"It's not your place to die here. As for me I'm staying behind. I will find Alucard and I will finally destroy him." Anderson proclaimed.

"Alexander are you insane!? Have you seen the damage he's done, the people he's slaughtered! How can you expect to fight someone like him?" Yumie asked.

"Because he's finally in form I can do damage to. Dracula stands alone. With none of his souls left to protect him it'll be all over. This will be battle where the both of us will die." Anderson said as he surrounded himself in Bible pages.

"Now go on! Protect the Church and may we meet again in Limbo." Anderson said before disappearing into the wind.

Meanwhile far away an armored figure bows in front of the knight. Integra stands above her servant and feels happy to see him.

"My Count you have returned to me." Integra said. The Count raised his head. Messy hair covering most of his face except for his eyes.

"At your pleasure my Countess." Alucard said. Seras poked her head out to see her master.

"H-hey it's nice to see you master." Seras said. Alucard stared at her as he examined her.

"You look nice with the whole cape and armor thing." She shyly said. Alucard raised his hand above her and Seras flinched at it. Only it was a pat on her head. Alucard smiled proud of what his fledgling became. Suddenly he looked behind him to see Itachi smiling at him.

"Welcome back Alucard. Sorry we had to start before you." Itachi said while walking towards the group.

"Itachi you become more like a man every time I see you. And you help my servant become stronger." Alucard said. Itachi then deactivated his Sharingan for a moment and stood with the Hellsing Organization. The reunion was a bit heart warming for Itachi and company until a scream for blood could be heard. Alucard looked up and drew his sword. Itachi looked up and saw it was Anderson attacking them. Jumping out of the way Itachi quickly created three Truth Seeking Spheres and sent two of them to Seras and Integra. The sound of metal echoed through the city as Anderson and Alucard's blade meet. Anderson sliding back looked at Alucard with determination.

"You finally came my nemesis. Itachi do not interfere this is a battle I want to have alone!" Alucard ordered Itachi. Itachi hesitated at the order but complied. Turning back towards Anderson Alucard held up his sword.

"I am a servant of God. I have been given the task of finding all those who will fight against or defy God." Anderson said making a cross with his bayonets. Alucard simply prepared himself as the priest came running towards him.

"AMEN!" Anderson cried out. Alucard and Anderson swung again and blue fire erupted between their blades and divine energy could be felt. Alucard simply moved back and smiled even with a cut on his face.

"Well done my nemesis." Alucard said.

"Ready for more?" Anderson asked.

"Yes! I want more! 5 centuries ago, 1 century ago, and now today. Come my nemesis and try to pierce my heart!" Alucard screamed with joy.

"Don't even need to ask." Anderson said. The two clashed again and countered each other's move. When Anderson thruster forward, Alucard jumped up and slammed his sword on the ground. Dodging it Anderson took out several bayonets and threw them at the Count. Before they could reach several gunshots rang out and destroyed the bayonets. Anderson looked surprised as the cape flew out of the way and Alucard was back in his original form.

"13 millimeter ammunition. In Marvell's NNA9 Cartridges. 39 cm long, 16 kilograms and designed to for your demise. This weapon is perfect Walter!" Alucard said. Anderson charged straight at Alucard and pulled out two new bayonets. Firing several Casul Rounds Anderson blocked effectively. Then pointing the Jackal towards Anderson's arm it was almost blown off. Anderson didn't seem to notice and tried to slice Alucard in half. Only it was some of the undead souls Alucard summoned. Anderson looked in disbelief as Alucard summons a horde of his undead army to face him. Suddenly several cards flew at him and cut him badly as did a lead ball that hit him several times.

"Father Anderson. It's your move now. What are you waiting for your dragon stands before you." Alucard taunted. Anderson breathed heavily as he saw he undead before him.

"Well Christian? Your body is bruised and bleeding, your arm is only held together by a few strands of flesh, and hos much more abuse can you take?" Alucard said. Itachi watched Anderson intensely wondering his next move.

"Vampire I have taken much before. You think a bad arm will stop me! Now stop laughing and get your sorry pale arse over here and fight me!" Anderson said. Alucard and Itachi looked surprised at this development and even more when he charged straight to the hordes. For several minutes everyone watched Anderson overwhelm Alucard's army. But Anderson was soon knocked down and was pinned down. Struggling Anderson felt like giving up until the zombies were shot off him. Looking behind him he was pissed.

"Damn it! Didn't I give you an order to leave?" Anderson said breathing heavily. Heinkel and Yumie just stood their smirking along with the rest of the Iscariots.

"We would never abandon such a threat. If we run from someone we could defeat that would make us less than the enemy." Heinkel said.

"By the cry of man and slaughter of the unworthy the world will slippth back into place. You taught us this and you expect us to run. You fool." Yumie said. Itachi was watching them and smiled at their conviction to not leave someone behind.

"I just wanted you all to survive and carry on future missions. More than enough people have entered Limbo. But since I at Hells gate I might as well have some company. Now every together attack!" Anderson said as he led the charge against Alucard. The Iscariots charged straight forward and took many souls with them to the after life. Using their skills and suicide tactics they cleared a path for Anderson. Landing in front of Alucard Anderson laid down one of his bayonet and faced his enemy.

"You stand before me. Excellent like many years ago you stand before my gaze and now you will try to find a way to pierce my heart. Alexander Anderson you are the second human for me to consider man enough to defeat me! Now come and try to kill me!" Alucard said. Anderson simply took out a long box.

"Don't worry vampire I'll kill you. This is my trump card." Anderson said. Alucard gave his normal arrogant smile until he sensed the power from the box. Itachi sensed the same thing and activated his Mangekyo. Anderson broke the box and in his hand stood a nail.

"That nail. The Holy Grail, the Shroud of Turin, the Lance of Longinus. This is your trump card. One of the holy artifacts from Rome." Alucard suspected.

"Correct." Anderson answered.

"The blood of Christ still stains it. The Nail of Helena." Alucard said.

"Prepare!" Anderson said.

"Stop Anderson! Don't you know the consequences? You'll become a monster of God. Do you wish to become something like me? A being so weak that it could not even sustain its humanity. If I am to be defeated it must be by a human. Please don't do it human. Don't become something like me." Alucard pleaded.

"I understand you vampire. But in my case I want to become something like this. I want to become a divine force on Earth, without the need of bonds or pity. And if something like this can do that, then I will be happy to give up my humanity." Anderson said before lifting up the nail.

"Damn it no!" Itachi said as he quickly ran towards Anderson trying to stop him. Before Itachi could grab his hand Anderson stuck the nail into his heart. Itachi reached for his chest only for Anderson's recently regenerated arm punch him in the gut and sent Itachi flying into the building. Alucard felt his rage as he walked to Anderson.

"Anderson. You goddamn fool." Alucard said pointing his gun at Anderson's face. Before he could pull the trigger Anderson quickly cut off Alucard's arm and head. Still conscious Alucard fired the Jackal right in his face blowing up Anderson's face. The two warriors fell back for a moment only to catch themselves. Alucard started to regenerate through his shadow and Anderson through thorns.

"Anderson what happened to you?!" Heinkel asked.

"It's just thorns no flesh!" Yumie said.

"Anderson no longer holds a human body. He has now become a monster." Alucard said. Itachi crawled out of the building and stood next Alucard.

"Alucard we need to take him out together. Where should we aim?" Itachi asked.

"Neither of us can die until our problem is gouged out. The sickness in our hearts." Alucard said. Itachi nodded and created the Sword of Nunoboko. Anderson made his cross and prepared for battle as did Alucard and Itachi. Alucard started off and shot Anderson multiple times. Itachi took the time to reach for the heart. Anderson swings his bayonet at Itachi and cracks his sword.

'What? How is he breaking it?!' Itachi thought. Anderson kept swinging at Itachi and broke through his sword. Itachi quickly saw the chakra flowing through Anderson and saw it was nature energy. Alucard grabbed Itachi and moved him out of the way. Itachi then entered his chakra mode and charged at Anderson. Alucard aimed at Anderson's heart and fired. However Anderson blocked it and grinned wildly at the two. Creating a cross of thorns the monster prepared his final attack. Alucard aimed up only for a silver bayonet entered his head. Feeling the nails power overpower him Alucard felt weak. Itachi was about to draw the bayonet until the vines started to wrap around Itachi. Struggling against the plant Itachi felt his chakra being drained from him. Feeling his body started to slack he found himself being held by the thorns.

"Let...let go of...me." Itachi said as he struggled to free himself and the bayonet from Alucard. Seeing Alucard's world burning and the loss of his chakra Itachi felt himself going limp.

"Damn...it." Itachi said before he passed out.

"Master! Itachi!" A voice called out.


	21. Chapter 18

'What's going on? Who's that?' Alucard thought as he saw the fire before him. What stood before him was man in armor. Hair wild and free and dark blue eyes piercing whatever he was looking at.

'Ah yes it's me.' Alucard continued to think as scenes played out before him. It started showing him as a child and his time at the Ottoman Empire. Suddenly it showed him as a man fighting a war.

"Fight! Fight! God is a being that does not care for those who just pray. Prayer alone is just begging for mercy! Create the best prayer in battle! And once God has seen his poor and pitiful children fight and create their prayer he will descend. And then the gates of riches and leisure await us!" The man declared. Alucard nodded in disappointment as he wished he had known what comes after.

'Tell me where was your kingdom, your reward, your God?! You sacrificed everything for your mad rule. Men, women, and even yourself. Was it worth it? Mad king!' Alucard scowled as he saw himself drink the blood of his homeland and his people. However as he felt himself leaving he heard something else. Laughter. Looking around he saw something bright flooding his mind. Covering his eyes for a second he looked again to see a village. It was bright, peaceful and made Alucard stare at its beauty. Walking around he saw a little boy run past him.

"Nii-San!" The boy excitingly said. Alucard followed the boy and saw a younger Itachi.

"Come on Sasuke. You're going to be late for the academy." Itachi said. Alucard confused followed them. However before he could continue the peaceful image faded away until he found himself on the cliffs side. On top stood Itachi and his companion. The man was covering his left eye which leaked blood.

"Itachi, Danzo took my left eye. No doubt he'll be after my right. I couldn't stop the coup. If things keep going on like this the Uchiha clan will start another war. If word gets out Danzo stole my left eye it accelerate the process. I'm too dangerous to be around anymore." The man said.

"Shisui we can come up with another plan. I managed to delay their plans for the time being." Itachi pleaded. Alucard's eyes softened as he saw his friend's inner turmoil of knowing his friends fate. He watches Shisui give Itachi his other eye and falls down the cliff. Then Alucard felt himself zooming in on Itachi as he saw his eyes went from normal, to Sharingan, and finally with the Mangekyo Sharingan appearing before the memory was gone.

The memory began to come again and it showed Itachi with a man in bandages.

"Here are your choices Itachi: follow your Uchiha brethren and die with them or kill them and spare your little brother's life. Now what will you do?" The man asked. Alucard looked at Itachi for his answer.

"I will kill the Uchiha clan. If I do this you must never threaten my brother's life or else I'll expose everything to every nation you cheated and lied to." Itachi said. Suddenly Alucard was shown flashes of the many people Itachi slaughtered and killed for his home.

"Alucard watched in curiosity as the scene unfolded. It showed Itachi and his little brother at night. Sasuke was clutching his arm and Itachi had his sword.

"You believe you can beat me, but you're wrong. Unlike anyone else you have fault. You want to live. So I'll be kind and let you live. I have acted like the brother you always wanted for one reason. To see how powerful you can become and you are weak. If you wish to stand before me, you must acquire the same eyes as I do." Itachi on my weak little brother. Run away and cling onto your wretched life. Hate me ." Itachi said to Sasuke. Knowing he was lying Alucard just watched at Itachi's action. It changed again to show Itachi on the dock talking to a man that looked like a cross blend of a shark and human.

"I know a lot about you. How you slaughtered every Uchiha at your village. I understand you and is the reason I'm partnered up with you. Tell me Itachi didn't you feel the thrill of killing your comrades. To shed the blood of those close to you." Itachi kept looking down at the water and sighed.

"Kisame you talk too much. You know about me, but what about you. You got lost in the mist and ended up here. A thug who doesn't know anything. Am I wrong?" Itachi asked. Suddenly Kisame lowered his weapon on Itachi.

"You know sharks have been known to give birth to pups while still in the womb. The number of eggs sometimes never correspond with the number of pups. You know why?" Kisame asked. Alucard looked interested at Kisame's facts.

"Cannibalism. From now on you and I belong to the Akatsuki. Please be very wary of me." Kisame said. Alucard stood silent as he watched these events.

"The same goes for you." Itachi said.

"Alright let's go have some fun and pray we aren't the last to face each other." Kisame chuckled.

"Those who raise a hand against a comrade never die a decent death." Itachi said.

"So you and me are worthless?" Kisame asked. Itachi then turned around and looked straight at Alucard.

"No. We're human not monsters. No matter who or what we are we'll never know what kind of human we are till the end. You realize your true nature towards the end of your life. Now wake up Alucard we still have some business you and I need to finish, Seras is in need of us." Itachi said.

Alucard opened his eyes to see Anderson piercing his chest. Looking down he heard Seras screaming for him.

"Be quiet Police Girl. I can hear you fine. Anymore louder and you can wake the dead." Alucard said.

"My master." Seras said until the fire started to reach her. Alucard's eyes widened and he tried to remove the bayonet. However he felt himself getting weak again. Feeling his power spreading Alucard saw a bundle of thorns move wildly around something. Anderson held another bayonet and before he could get Seras a fist appeared and crushed Anderson. The two vampires looked at the source and saw it was from that bundle of thorns. A loud roar could be heard as a body escaped its prison. It was the Susanoo and in its full form. A slim shadow could be seen in the middle of it. Anderson quickly recovered and Alucard appeared before him.

"Anderson you had your chance to defeat me. You had your chance, but that chance is gone." Alucard proclaimed. Anderson looked frustrated as Alucard snapped his blade.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!" Alucard declared. Looking next to him he saw Itachi with one of Anderson's bayonets in his mouth. Tightening his headband Itachi had the Susanoo started to surround the two. Alucard looked in awe as he saw how it surround the two of them. Deciding to boost it Alucard unleashed his shadow with it. The shadows stretched and swirled with a sharp vine design on the Susanoo.

"Let's finish him. If he hits you with another one of his bayonets it'll kill you." Itachi said. Alucard just looked at Anderson before charging at him. Anderson began using the thorns to protect him only for them to be cut down. Itachi threw the bayonet at Anderson.

Anderson caught it and broke it until he felt himself get cut in half. Looking at Itachi and seeing that smirk Anderson was surprised as he felt a hand grab his heart. Looking down he saw Alucard with bloody tears holding his heart. Before he could reach for his heart Alucard ripped it out. Falling down Anderson felt himself crack. Itachi dropped his Susanoo as he landed next near Anderson's crumbling form. Alucard stood with Anderson's heart in his hand before crushing it. Blood squirted everywhere and the only thing heard afterwards was a useless nail dropping onto the floor.

"You and I are the same!" Alucard screamed. Integra looked her servant with pity as he cried understanding what her father said many years ago.

"Can't you see this is how I became what I am. I didn't want to see someone like you fall down to my level." Alucard cried. Itachi and the rest looked down saddened by the two. However chuckling could be heard as Alucard cried.

"Why do you cry vampire? Do I dare say you still have some humanity in you? I thought when you become a vampire it's because your humanity left. Remember when a human stops crying all that's left is the husk of their former self and a final prayer for death." Anderson preached. Alucard looked at his nemesis with an interested look.

"Just laugh vampire. Just keep laughing and remember that even you will go to the other side." Anderson said. Alucard smiled as he felt himself again. Itachi walk over to Anderson and looked at his eye.

"Anderson you earned your rest. Now rest and go to sleep." Itachi said as he casted a genjutsu on him. Anderson smiled to see himself in beautiful place as he slowly died.

"Ah the children. I've...got to go. Maxwell is that...you? Don't cry children remember to...say your prayers before you sleep and to have sweet dreams. Amen." Itachi picked up two of Father Anderson's bayonets and melted them together to form a cross as he heard the priest's final prayers. Itachi then stuck it before Anderson's remains and gave his final respect.

"Amen." Everyone( Iscariot, Integra, Alucard, Seras, and Itachi) said.

"Amen." A familiar voice said. Suddenly several buildings soon fell as two figures appeared before them.

A foot stomped on top of Anderson's crumbling remains. Everyone looked surprised as it was Walter that stood there with Shisui.

"The dead is nothing, but trash. And mourning for trash is out of the question." Walter said. Everyone looked at Walter at his appearance. He was young and looked even more powerful than before.

"Now Shisui why don't you clear Iscariot's forces from the area. I want to face Hellsing alone." Walter ordered.

"Dammit...I still don't have control of my body." Shisui said as he struggled trying to not make signs.

"Fire Style: Majestic Phoenix!" Shisui said as he launched a tidal wave of fire towards them.

"Fire Style: Dragon Stream!" Itachi casted. Integra, Seras, and Alucard backed up as the flames rose to skyscraper levels. The two stopped their jutsus and saw they were equals.

Walter took this chance to attack Itachi with his wires only for them to be caught by two Susanoo hands. Before he could do anything Shisui appeared before him and had his Susanoo try to crush Itachi who dodged it and countered. Swinging his Susanoo's lance it clashed with Itachi's Totsuka blade. When the two weapons met it create a massive shockwave that rocked London. The two Uchiha jumped back towards each other's respective allies.

"Walter what have they done to you?" Seras asked.

"Well obviously Seras I was captured, brainwashed, and forcefully turned into a vampire. Then I was given the objective to kill my friends. Yes that's the reason you believe why I betrayed you." Walter said. Seras tried surpassing her sadness towards the butler.

"I listen to no ones orders. I stand here as the Angel of Death, and as the dawn reaps the night so shall I to all those who oppose me." Walter said.

"Enough Walter!" Integra ordered.

"You carry no right to use that name!" Walter retorted. Yumie having enough charged straight towards Walter.

"Traitor! You betray your master, desecrate our teacher, and you call yourself an angel?! I'll pass on judgement and your sentence is death!" Yumie charged straight towards Walter and appeared behind him with her sword gleaming in the light. Looking behind her she smiles at her apparent victory.

"Don't think you won." Walter said flicking his wrist and then having his wires cut through Yumie. Heinkel witnessing her friend's death pointed her gun towards Walter. Feeling a barrel on her cheek she quickly turned to see the Captain holding his gun against her face. Pulling the trigger Heinkel fell to the ground in a thud with a hole galling through her cheeks. The Captain gave her a gesture to not interfere and passed her a first aid kit. Heinkel too much in shock just turned her head and looked towards Yumi's corpse. Crying she felt her blood and tears mix together as she passed out.

Walter stood there looking towards Alucard.

"Fight me Alucard! If you won't then let Itachi fight me. You claim him human enough to defeat you I'll prove myself after killing you." Walter said.

"Angel of Death. Long ago you told me humans especially Englishmen like yourself look forward to old age. You seem to abandon your maturity. If you betrayed us because of your jealousy of Itachi then you're of a bigger idiot than ever." Alucard said.

"It's not because him. I always wanted to fight you and now we'll see who's stronger. You or me? Now stand fight!" Walter said.

"Fool, we both are servants who don't fight unless told so." Alucard said. Turning towards Integr he showed through his body for his orders. Integra looked at Walter with sadness, before turning to a cold, unforgiving stare.

Walter smiled at the results, but looked at Itachi and the others. Seras had the saddest eyes, Alucard showed no emotion. However Itachi was different. It showed an understanding look and Walter felt like Itachi was in the same position. Walter's eyes flash towards Itachi's and he felt himself propelled through time. He shook himself to see a place surrounded by black flames and a destroyed building. He heard two voices and he saw a familiar red and orange figure in the distance. Walter felt himself move closer and saw Itachi with a younger boy. It looked like his sibling. Itachi looked like he escaped fighting hell itself. He was coughing up blood, arms burned, and normal black eyes almost silk white.

"This was how I died. I died a traitor's death; next to a wall, no one to mourn me, and knowing damn well people were going to celebrate. However I chose this path to help protect those I loved. You chose it because you wanted to fight Alucard. You dumbass." Another Itachi said appearing next to Walter. Walter quickly wrapped his wires around Itachi's throat and pulled. The memory and Itachi faded. Before he could react he found a man in a red robe in front of coffin. Walter walked closer to the coffin to reveal Itachi with a red robe and a cracked face. Walter stared at the face before he saw the Sharingan activate for a second before seeing himself in front of everyone else.

"Servant your orders are still the same as before! It doesn't matter who or what they were to us as long as they are the enemy. Destroy all who stand before you." Integra said with strong voice until the last part of her order. Alucard didn't care and got prepared. Itachi pulled out his last Truth Seeking Ball and had it turn into a small armor. Before they could start the fight the Zeppelin above them has crash landed next to all of them. As soon as it landed the speakers were on.

"Haha excellent my beloved Fraulein. I believe its time we meet in person. Welcome aboard my ship my beloved nemesis." The Major said as he opened the door to his ship. Integra began walking towards the ship and drew her sword.

"Farewell Walter may we never meet again within this lifetime." Integra said. Seras was about to go until she saw her master and Itachi stand before their enemies. She quickly turned to Alucard.

"Master."

"Go Seras. Go with our Master and end this 50 year old nightmare. I'm sure you can finish that dream while I take care of another nightmare." Alucard ordered as he began focusing his power.

"Walter I know this isn't really the time, but…" Seras said. Walter looked with curiosity at her next words.

"Thank you for everything up till now. Take care." Seras said. Walter was taken by surprise, but smiled.

"You as well." Walter said.

"Seras I'm sorry, but you gotta go." Itachi said. Seras quickly ran to Integra. Both she and Itachi however turned around and gave each other one last look. The two then turned around to their opponents.

Bats flew all over the place and Alucard and Walter charged at each other beginning their battle. Itachi quickly hopped on his platform and zoomed up into the air. Shisui quickly followed in suit. Itachi rode through the destroyed buildings before green chakra needles appeared next to him. He looked behind him to see Shisui in his Susanoo throwing them. Itachi tried to enter his before Shisui suddenly appeared before him and brought down his hand. Itachi went through a building and landed on the roof of another. Getting up he continued his way out of the city until another explosion knocked him into the air. Flying through the air Itachi tried to stop, but Shisui appeared next to him and slammed him in the back. The ground had a new crater as Itachi landed. Pushing himself up he pulled out a kunai and jumped up to clash with Shisui in mid air. The two shinobi pushed back and using their last Truth Seeking Ball created small armor around them. Itachi quickly appeared behind Shisui and attempted to stab him. Shisui disappeared and appeared behind Itachi and kicked to the water. Sliding against the water Itachi got up and fired several fireballs at Shisui. Shisui quickly landed and fired his own.

"Water Style: Water Wall!" Itachi said. The water quickly rose and blocked it.

"Storm Release: Hurricane!" Shisui said forming a mini hurricane around him. Itachi looked surprised and soon felt several lightning bolts hit him.

"Itachi remember we have access to all Basic Natures of Chakra now that use the Sages power." Shisui said. Itachi recovering from his shock understood what Shisui was saying.

"Earth Style: Mud Dragon!" A giant massive dragon made from the soil in the river rose and knocked Shisui out of his hurricane.

Shisui recovered and jumped at Itachi with a water claw with lightning in the mix. Itachi quickly formed a Rasengan and added fire to it. The two both thrusted their hands and a massive wave of steam and electricity. While the noises of Alucard's battle rang through the city the sound of clashing metal could also be heard. Itachi dodged a kick and countered Shisui by giving him a cut on the arm. Shisui took the time to jump out of the smoke and activate his Susanoo. Once out he launched several needles into the area and saw the rise of water. Shisui was about to exit his Susanoo until several orange beads shaped like commas came out of the water and hit his Susanoo. Reeling back he saw Itachi's Susanoo standing above him. Smirking he made his Susanoo grow legs and stand before Itachi's. The two made the sign they did before sparring before charging at each. Both each hit each other and made tsunamis out of the river. Drawing out their swords/lance the weapons collided and created shockwaves.

Meanwhile on the Zeppelin the Major was watching the battles of his soldiers. He looked in awe at the destruction the two Uchiha were creating.

"Doctor are seeing this? This is incredible. These two are not just warriors they control it, unlike me they don't have to plan. They can just access whatever ability in their little eyes and change the outcome of any battle! Such power and look at them the look like they were taking a nice stroll into the night. These boys are magnificent. If only I had an army of thousand vampires with these abilities I could have the world at my fingertips. However I suppose we should address Walter. His body is failing as we speak, Alucard seems to get his second wind, and we have our guests coming. I suppose I should dismiss you Doctor. If you want to live another day pack up your stuff and leave. However it's time for me to make my appearance on the stage." The Major said. The Doctor left and the Major was soon alone, but before firing one last order.

"Officer Schrodinger please prepare your mission. You carry the final part of our operation." The Major said. Schrodinger saluted and disappeared as soon as he came. The Major sighed sadly seeing everything before.

"My beautiful war you have been the subject of many good memories and some tragedies. For over 50 years you were kept bottled up and here you are more beautiful than ever." The Major said. The screens showed Itachi and Shisui fighting tooth and nail and Hellsing's pet fighting Hellsing's former butler. Grabbing a remote he pressed a button and his gun soon appeared before him. Grabbing it he put it in his jacket and sat down. Pressing another button a song played. It was song after his time, but it reminded him of his time before the war. A song that kept what remains of his heart and reminded him who he was before he loved war. It reminded him of when he craved peace instead of war. It was a short melody with only 5 notes, but it got him singing (hum a Few of My Favorite Things)

"My lieben you died in the second World War. My beautiful war claimed you along with my heart. I tried to revive you through vampirism, but I was too late. He took you away from me and I have claimed to seek vengeance. No I seek death. Death to me, but I wish to depart from the world in a blaze of glory. In a way you may soon ask me. I've wasted 50 years of my life for this? Yes I did waste all that time, but I did it to gain your attention. You will watch me and how I win. I will get my supposed revenge against Alucard and join you." He sang. Several explosions could be heard and he immediately shut off the song. Taking a breath activated the glass shield and leaned against the chair waiting for his demise.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The river exploded and it shown the two Uchiha damaged badly. Shisui's torso had cuts and bruises everywhere and Itachi's shoulder was popped along with one of his eyes blinded by a lightning strike. The two gazed at each other before charging at each other. Shisui and Itachi both punched each other in the face with all they got and were launched to opposite ends of the shore. Shisui landed on the beach and crashed against the concrete wall and Itachi found himself against a broken wall. Itachi took this as a moment to regain his breath and move to the bridge. Shisui saw him move before deciding to head to the bridge as well. Itachi healed his shoulder and pushed back into place. Using a small amount of chakra he burned the skin around a cut trying to close it. Itachi was near the bridge when he suddenly fell and started vomit blood.

'I suffered so much damage. My body can barely function as it is now.' Itachi thought as he leaned against a wall. Before he recovered Shisui appeared behind him and kicked him down. Itachi was on his hands and knees coughing some more blood. Itachi turned around and felt Shisui's hands wrap around his hands. Feeling his throat being squeezed Itachi began struggling as Shisui strangled him. Wildly kicking and punching nothing happened. Itachi looked down to see Shisui had tears in his eyes. He knew he was going to kill him and Itachi felt the darkness in his eyes growing. He threw one last punch, but it missed. Feeling himself dying Itachi's head began to lean back. With the remaining chakra in his body he created a lightning shield around him. Shisui looked surprised before being shocked. Screaming he let Itachi and tried to recuperate himself. Before he finished he felt himself fly into a cable. Once he crashed he felt an arm pressing his throat against the cable. Itachi was in a blind state with one of his eyes still out of commission. Shisui however locked his arms around Itachi's and pushed against him. The two fell and landed on another breaking cable. Itachi began running up the cable and Shisui followed. Shisui began forming lightning in his hands and begins firing them. Itachi quickly jumped from cover to cover trying to avoid being shot.

"Lightning Dragon Jutsu!" Shisui said. The dragon appeared and launched itself in front of Itachi.

"Amaterasu!" He yelled and burned the dragon to nothing. The two suddenly felt the massive drawback from using their remaining chakra and fell down. Not wanting to lose Itachi quickly got up and began to beat down Shisui. Still standing Shisui takes his punishment and only moves back ever so slightly. Catching Itachi's fist he brought up his leg and kicked Itachi in the neck. The blinded Uchiha slammed against the metal wall next to him creating a massive dent. Slumping against the wall he slid down slowly. Before he could get up Shisui appeared before him and kicked him more into the wall. Itachi quickly jumped up and tackled his friend and crashed onto the road. Mounting his friend Itahi began to beat him again. Shisui quickly did a reversal and got on top of Itachi and starts beating him. Kicking him off Itachi grabs a piece of road and slams it right on Shisui's ribs. Reeling back he caught Itachi's arm before the second strike and used his momentum to slam him into a car window. Itachi shook his head to get up and head butted Shisui. Shisui fell on the ground holding his forehead. Itachi quickly took his chance until he felt exhaustion take over his body and fell on the floor. The two were panting like wild animals before starting to fight again. Itachi landed several combos on him and created a crater with him. Shisui pushed Itachi's arms and struck at his ribs. They didn't bother defending after that and just focused on beating the hell out of each other. Shisui lands a punch and Itachi lands one on him. Dust rises with each punch as each contained enough force to even stagger Alucard. The Shinobi landed one last punch before they both fell on the floor.

"I'm...i'm not done yet." Itachi said struggling to sit up.

"Well I can still move that shows promise." Shisui said as he got in his feet. Itachi was up but looked at his fist as his right arm went limp. It was covered in blood and was numb from the constant collisions with Shisui's. Tightening his left fist he charged straight towards Shisui. Shisui tightens his right and charged. Like Alucard and Anderson at Brazil they punched the living shit out of each other. Itachi's face was bloody and his left eye was swollen shut. Shisui wasn't doing much better as his condition was just as bad. A cut above his eye blinded him and his cheek absorbed too many hits. Itachi suddenly caught his fist and kneed him in the stomach. Shisui coughed out blood before kicking down Itachi, taking out a kunai, and stabbing it through his knee. Itachi screamed in pain and pulled out the kunai. Limping now tackled Shisui off the bridge. Shisui wrapped his arms around him and held tight. The two entered the water and met the freezing cold temperatures. Using whatever they could do they swam to the surface. Itachi and Shisui soon were on shore and began to face each other again.

In the Zeppelin the Major watched Shisui's battle and sighed.

"You are a young man Shisui and we shared plenty of good memories. If I can do anything for your service here I would like to terminate your position. Shisui I'm going to shut down your chip and you'll be free. Maybe you can repay me by not becoming part of this war anymore. It's my 50 year old plan not yours. While others dedicated their lives to this you did the part, but did even more. Live your life Shisui and maybe someday..." The Major said sadly. He pressed a button and causing the chip in Shisui to deactivate. Shisui's eyes suddenly rolled back in his eyes before returning to normal. Surprised he found out he was free. However before Shisui could say anything Itachi appeared before him and knocked him down. Falling down he raised his hands in surrender. Itachi stopped for a moment and looked in confusion.

"Itachi I'm done. I'm free." Shisui said. Itachi looked confused until Shisui pointed at his neck. Holding up two fingers Itachi accepted it and wrapped his fingers around it. Shisui slowly got up and leaned against Itachi. The pair walked up several stairs and found a bench. Itachi quickly set down Shisui on a bench before he sat down next to him.

"You should head to him now. His defense are all gone and he's vulnerable." Shisui said. Itachi looked determined and nodded. Struggling he got up and a cared his Sharingan.

"Yeah the Major is vulnerable." Itachi said.

"Not him."

"What do you mean not him? The Major he's vulnerable." Itachi asked confused.

"No Alucard. The Major's planning to poison him with Schrodinger's blood. If Alucard drinks his blood he will cease to exist. It's too complicated to explain right now. Just make sure Alucard doesn't drink his blood." Shisui said. Before Itachi could respond a massive sound could be heard and saw a sea of blood passing by. It was heading straight towards the Zeppelin where Walter and Alucard were.

"Damn it I got to hurry." Itachi said before falling down on his knee. He was out of chakra and no a out of willpower couldn't force it. Shisui saw his condition and tapped his shoulder. Suddenly Itachi felt energized and saw the red chakra surround him again. A smaller version of his cloak came and wrapped around his body.

"I gave you all the chakra I have left. Now hurry stop Schrodinger now!" Shisui said before passing out. Itachi nodded and became a red light in he air as he flew towards Alucard.


End file.
